Finding Our Place
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Rewrite of the 2019 Remake: In the Pridelands, the lions have always ruled fairly and nobly over the Circle of Life and all its participants. When the next prince of this longstanding tradition has his entire life wrongfully taken away, he must find a way to find his purpose and return to his homeland to save it. Only by finding strength is his friends and experiences may he win.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**This story has been collecting in the back of my mind ever since the 2019 remake came out and even before then as speculation. For a bit of context, I did enjoy the remake in some parts, but I overall hated the changes made to the characters and the lack thereof made towards the story line. Rather than complain and curse the Disney name-brand, I decided to see how the story could've been rewritten. Now granted, I won't be simply copy-pasting the original transcript with minor alterations, but some aspects will be similar to the original. In other words, point A will still go to point B, but the way we get there will be different.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Across the mighty savanna and all its inhabitants, the afternoon sun had passed over and had begun it's descent in the sky. The heat of the day had made some creatures weary, yet the approach of night soon gave a small gesture of relief towards the prospect of the more comfortable part of the day. Herds, flocks, and families of all kinds began to call back their young in anticipation of the change, though many still roamed around with the promise of return after exhausting the time they had left playing with each other.

It was that moment, as the sky had turned the color of deep rubies when the great king of the land had returned back from his duties. His majestic golden coat was made all the more brilliant by the setting sun's rays, making his pelt glisten like the reflections on the great lakes spread over the land. An early afternoon breeze brushed through his billowing, impressive mane and filled his nostrils as he inhaled, then sighed. His former exhausted expression turned more relieved and calm from what the day had given.

Many animals at that time stopped and took notice of their king striding past. For any other creature, a predator of that stature and strength would be frightening, but instead the creatures only regarded him with warm looks of reverence, some dipping their heads down in humble respect. All those who knew him saw only a lion of noble, compassionate heart and strength of both body and mind. They listened to him, followed his advice, and in return felt their own innate duty to follow in their paths of the Circle of Life and the preservation of the harmony and peace of this great land.

Such was the unique status quo of the Pridelands. Though true the innate nature of life and death still played it's part within their lives, with predators still hunting prey, there had been somewhat of a shift between the relationship. Something of acceptance to the natural law, yet a balance brought on forth for that nature. Though the prey would die to sustain the predators, the predator's body would one day pass and become the grass the nourish the prey it had once eaten.

The realization of that cycle had created somewhat of a respect between the two, which had further developed as generations passed into a ritualistic matter, with the notion that predators would only hunt for hunger purposes and that they would respect the natural cycle of life. Thus the Circle of Life had been realized and the lead predators of the Pridelands had soon after created a kingdom where they and prey could coexist without completely violating their natural instincts.

As the generations had gone on, the Pridelands had come to be a flourishing, lush kingdom with the animals taking akin to a fellowship with the lion pride, coming to see them as royalty and thus a place of guidance and aid. With it had come the responsibilities, to which the ruling lion was expected to take on, less the natural order be thrown out. Within this kingdom there were its own representative leaders for each of the herds and flocks and such, however only the lions were given the full responsibility of maintaining the Circle of Life in every area of the kingdom. These duties were sort of a trade-of for them being the one to control the herd populations and such. In other words, if the lions wanted to be on top of everything, they had to take care of everything.

While the influence and popularity of the reigns for each generation shifted, the current king Mufasa appeared to have a more successful one so far. Under his rule, herds and populations grew, prosperity and harmony was throughout the land, and the Circle of Life flourished.

At this moment, the great lion king himself was returning back from his responsibilities of the day towards Pride Rock, his home and place of ruling. As he walked softly, yet proudly across the savanna, a shadow swooped over him and he stalled. Before him the black-and-white feathered form of his trusty majordomo alighted down before his feet.

"Sire, I am happy to report that the last of the herds have returned back safely to our land. Another successful migration if I do say so myself," Zazu explained, looking pleased with the both of them.

The great king Mufasa smiled and nodded. "Good work Zazu, I am grateful that everything has gone fine and that the herds will be comfortable for the next couple of months."

As he resumed his pace, the hornbill flew softly beside him. "As am I sire. May their presence sustain the lives of others and help the Circle of Life continue further-"

"Your majesty!"

The tranquil lull of the conversation of the conversation and the peace of the atmosphere was shattered as another player came into the area. A lioness of tan hue and red eyes rushed over towards the pair, panting heavily as she came to a stop before them.

"So sorry to interrupt your highness, but it's Sarabi." She paused to inhale, before bringing her face up, a warm, congratulatory smile upon her face, staring proudly back at his shocked and frightened expression. "It's time!"

The stunned expression of the king's face lasted only for a moment before a grin spread across his face. He immediately bounded forward, rushing as fast as his feet could take him back to his pride.

Though the light had begun to dim and the stars had begun to reveal himself by the time he had made his way to the base of Pride Rock, the great stone structure stood out proudly before him. Home to the lion pride for generations, it served as both a home and a place of unity and guidance. Those who were confused or in need of help could approach the base without fear of being hurt or hunted, instead feeling safe with the prospect of receive advice or aid.

As he came towards the top of the stone steps and upon the platform, nearly the entire pride, sans the queen and the resident medical expert, were outside the den entrance. The occasional heavy breaths and loud roars would've sent him barreling in had the lionesses not stepped before him, barring him from entering. Despite the tension, he reluctantly agreed to sit down and wait.

"Sarabi will be fine Mufasa," came a soft lilting voice, followed by the peachy-tan, pregnant form of one of the group. She more waddled then walked over beside him and sat down, offering a voice if comfort and support to the excited, yet frazzled king.

"But what if she isn't? After everything before, we'd tried so many times, I-I just-"

His frightened stammering was put to an immediate close as she planted a firm paw upon his lips and fixed a determined gaze on him. "Mufasa, I have known both you and Sarabi for all my life. Sarabi is the most determined, kind, and strong lioness I have ever known. An incredible, selfless queen and she'll be the best, most caring mother the Pridelands have ever seen, so just give it time."

Her serious tone washed over his concerned form and he exhaled, offering a surrendering look towards her. "You're right Sarafina."

"As usual," she teased back, trying to lighten the atmosphere with a hint of mirth. She then brought her paw to her swollen belly and rubbed it gently before him. "Besides, your child will have someone to accompany and play with soon enough. That must take off some of the pressures of being a new parent."

A chuckle broke through his maw and his paw arose to press against his forehead before slimming back to brush back his mane. "Thank you 'Fina. You don't know how much this means to me."

She playfully balled up her paw and batted at his shoulder, grinning at his sudden gasp of surprise. "No problem. Someone has to be the voice of reason around here, too bad it isn't someone else we know." Her luminous mint eyes stared over his shoulder towards the shadowed side of Pride Rock. Though darkness had begun to meld the details of the landscape into grays and dark colors, a small cave could be distinguished still. And from within the cover of blackness, a pair of bright, glaring green eyes were turned up towards them. Within a moment, they had blinked and turned away, avoiding the ceremony taking above them.

Mufasa's eyes captured the entire exchange and his lungs released a defeated sigh. "I wish I knew how to talk to him. Maybe if things were different then-"

"If Scar wants to miss out on his niece-or-nephew's birth, that's on him," she replied sternly, glaring back at where he resided.

"Can't ever know what that one's thinking," another lioness piped up.

"Used to be such a sweetheart, now won't even be there to congratulate his own brother and sister-in-law," another agreed.

"Now hold on a moment," he interrupted, stepping closer towards the rest of the group. "I know my brother has... grown distant over the years, but he still has his qualities to his name."

One of the lionesses snickered. "Yeah, like what is on his face." This drew some muffled giggling from the group, and even Mufasa seemed to be holding back a grin.

"Now, now, that's enough. If you have any reason for me to speak with him regarding troubling matters or have any suggestions of how to deal with him, I will accept them, though otherwise I suggest we leave him be."

The group seemed to settle down at the logic in his words, though impulse and mirth overcame self-control as a voice spoke out, "he'd make a very nice throw rug."

Mufasa sighed, though even he could not withhold the corners of his mouth quirking up as he turned towards his majordomo. The rest of the pride had broken out into laughter, some beginning to tear up from the giggling shaking their chests. "Zazu," Mufasa spoke out quietly, biting his lip to restrain himself. The hornbill only stared smugly back at him.

"It's not a bad idea. And every time he gets dirty you can go out and beat him." At this point some of the lioness had sunken to the ground, sucking in air to replenish their sore lungs. Even Mufasa could not hold back his chuckling anymore.

"In any case sire, I have alerted the shaman, Rafiki, about the birth. He should be arriving shortly," he announced.

A warm smile crossed the king'a face, somewhat asymmetrical however with his cheeks puffing out. "T-thank you Zazu."

As the giggling died down, several of the pride turned towards the den's entrance. At that moment, a lioness had exited to the outside, looking tired, but overall pleased with herself. She sought out the king and curtsied before standing straight before him. "Congratulations your majesty. Sarabi has had a healthy birth to one cub." She shuffled to the side and gestured with her head. "You may now see her and your child."

The pride had straighten themselves up and were now murmuring excitedly among themselves, however Mufasa seemed numb and frozen in place. A nudge forward from his close friends and subjects had him slowly and stiffly making his way into the den entrance. He spared one glance over shoulder, taking in everyone's expectant, encouraging faces, before he walked in.

The air was still and filled with the scents of lions and ancient stone, however a certain scent entered in the young king';s nostrils as he made his way towards the back of the den. A crack in the back of the rock, large enough to let several rays of moonlight in, illuminated his oath towards the sweat-covered, panting, and utterly gorgeous lion he had ever laid eyes on. Even in her exhaustion, she was beautiful. Her warm, sunset-colored turned towards him as he walked forward, gently softening and beckoning him over.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he came forward, eyes never leaving her. Slowly, she twisted her front towards him, revealing her crossed legs and the golden bundle that squirmed blindly against her soft, warm-earth colored fur and mewled.

"One cub this time. A boy," she said tiredly, but proudly. He watched a moment longer before pressing his muzzle gently against hers and nuzzling sweetly.

"He's wonderful Sarabi. You did amazing." he whispered back.

She murmured and brought her face down to gently lick her cub's messy, spotted fur. "He's got your fur and your spirit, I can tell."

"Let's hope he got some of your spirit as well. Your intelligence, your compassion, your strength." He knelt down and smile at the new prince. "You have no idea how loved your are, Simba."

"Our little Simba," she repeated, taking in the name on her tongue and exhaling with a tired smile. Her head fell against his as the sound of footsteps clicked against the walls from the entrance. Hushed murmurs pricked at their swiveled ears.

With a nod, she sent her husband to fetch the rest of the pride to see their future king. In a few moments, he had ushered them all in and now stood alone on the outside. The sky had turned to stars and the moon smiled softly down upon him. A soft breeze wafted up from the world, filling his nostrils with the lingering warmth of the day, the scent of earth and life.

His pads made gentle thumps as he strode on over towards the edge of the platform, jutting out for all to see and to see all as well. The nighttime savanna was beautiful in its own right. Though the herds and flocks had gone to rest, the moon illuminated the quiet beauty that befell the landscape. The soft breeze lulled all the daylight animals to sleep while the nocturnal world grew alive in its place.

All across the great landscape, the sheer size and diversity of it all came out. A mountain range edged one side, another distantly broke into the desert sands. Gorges, canyons, cliffs, hills, valleys and more accentuated the landscape. The moonlight filtered down upon the various lakes, streams, and deltas, turning the reflecting waters silver and bright.

This was the Pridelands. This was their kingdom and the kingdom which his son would get to inherit and experience.

For a moment, the grin on his face could rival the silvery-white orb above him, yet not even the sun's brightness could compare towards the overwhelming feeling of giddy joy and happiness that swelled within his heart.

Finally, he was a father, a dad, and soon everyone would know the good news.

* * *

As dawn finally broke, his words proved true. Guided by the wind, light, and spirit of life, creatures of every kind came forth towards Pride Rock. Herds, flocks, troops, and various other groups all came before the illuminated stone structure, eagerly awaiting the presentation of their future king.

A lo and behold, the shaman soon appeared over the edge, holding above his head the golden son of their king. All at once, the cheerful braying and cries of all who were present filled the air. Cheers of praise, joy, and excitement called out to welcome the new prince. The birds of the air, creatures of the earth and waters, all contributed their voice, no matter how small or how big.

For some creatures, the respect was even deeper. Lowering their heads and bodies, they bowed in humble, reverence to honor the royal family and their heir. Many others followed suit and a the light shone from the heavens, illuminating the cub's form.

But not everyone took joy in the ceremony unfolding. Some distance away from the event, in one of the drier areas of the Pridelands, a single lion surveyed the ceremony. The area he was in had a few fallen trees and several boulders protruded from the ground, one of which he was sat upon. Though his body was a still as the lifeless rock, his focus was concentrated on the tip of the platform and the presentation of his nephew.

His face darkened and his lips peeled back in scowl to reveal yellowing fangs.

A shadow passed over head, circling around him before the figure alighted down beside him. Several dirty, ragged feathers fluttered lazily to the ground as the vulture addressed the lion.

"It would appear another contester for the throne has appeared. Not even a day old and beloved by all," he said, his voice raspy, but eloquently held. "Seems rather silly, starting out life with such pomp and circumstance. In my flock, you'd barely even get acknowledged when you hatched." He cleared his throat and turned his head up. "So my lord, how to you intend to take out the little spawn. With the events that have previously taken place, its going to be harder to remove him."

"Oh do not worry, my feathered friend."

The voice replying had a smooth edge to it, like the crystalline, reflective surface of a pond. However, what lurked behind each word was like a serpent's venom, silent and deadly.

"I have plans to take care of both my brother and his scion. We need only wait and bide our time." He then stood up, stretching out his long, lanky form. "In the meanwhile, I have an order for you to take. Go seek out the matriarch Shenzi, tell her to meet at the border by sundown."

The order suddenly registered a sense of dread within the vulture and he shuffled frantically around his paws. "B-but my lord! The matriarch has been rather clear on herself and her pack remaining isolated from any lions. And given the last event that happened, it-"

His voice was cut off by a surprised squawk, then a shriek of pain and alarm as suddenly he found his back pressed harshly against the boulder and his left wing being pressed down such that several of his flight feathers, he could feel, were being unnaturally twisted.

Cold fear ran down his spine like cold caterpillars as finally the full face of his lord was revealed. On one side of his face, a glaring, harsh green eye stared furiously at him like a torrent or wildfire. The other side told another tale entirely.

The other eye, while a thin ring of green encased the pupil, the black dot had grown murky and white with the tell-tale signs of lost sight. The blind orb would've been frightening enough had not a trail of scars that ripped straight down from his forehead to his cheek, crossing entirely over his eyelid, really brought home the frightening side of this lion. To make matters even more graphic, where the scars flowed, his reddish fur had fallen out, leaving most of that side hairless, and several scabs dotted just beneath his eyelid.

Hence why this lion had forsaken his original name in favor for the designation of Scar.

Lips peeled back to reveal the dripping, razor teeth and the vulture could only squirm and pant in terror.

"You will go and tell her to meet at the border tonight or else I will personally send you there freshly plucked and seasoned," he growled, the full fury of the fire blasting into his face.

With another shriek and a quick, furious hit, the vulture found himself flying not of his own accord and descending rapidly to the ground before avian instinct overcame his fright and he was airborne. As he flapped desperately towards the shadowy border, the eyes of Scar followed him for a moment longer.

A loud sigh emanated from him and he turned, the facade of a cool, icy pond overcoming the torrent of rage released a second before. With the mask of coolness returned, he focused upon Pride Rock and began his trek towards it.

Oh how he did anticipate this family introduction.

* * *

**Side note: I accidentally clicked the backspace key when writing the second half. I had to redo the entire second part! DX**

**Well there you have it folks, the first chapter of this new story. Now obviously some things are going to be the same, you can definitely impart that the Circle of Life and the "Don't turn your back on me Scar" scene did occur, as well as the "Everything the light touches" scene as well. **

**I suppose this is one of the biggest things I'm going to have to face with this story, not relying on the original source material, but also trying to keep in touch with it enough so that it still has its feel and such. If ya'll still remember my "A Change in Fate" story, you might remember I did take out several parts of the transcript there, but I solemnly swear that won't be the case here.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the lines I gave Sarafina, some interactions between Mufasa and Sarabi, and the introduction to Scar and his own majordomo vulture. If you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a review, any and all constructive criticism is welcome and fell free to shoot me out some ideas if you'd like. have an awesome day and I will see you in the next chapter! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Into the Savannna

**Chapter 2: Into the Savanna**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Psst. Nala. Nala."

The harsh whispering tickled the peachy cub's face and her paws blindly flailed out to swat at the offender. She could hear giggling from behind her head, but her paws covered her already closed eyes.

"Simba... it's too early," she moaned, trying to curl up against her mother's warm side. Even without looking, she could tell that the sun hadn't even risen and that it was still dark and chilly outside the warm comfort of the den.

"Yeah, but dad said he'd take us out to see the Pridelands today and I want to get a head start. So c'mon, wake up!"

She supposed it was fate's fault that her companion was about the same age as her. And that being a cub meant that boundless energy had to be released whenever it built up, even if it meant waking up before dawn. And that the event for today had been planned in advance and she had been looking forward to it, even if committing meant sparing a few hours sleeping.

Resigning herself to the situation, the light orange female slowly lifted her head up and scrunched her face tightly before peeling her eyes opened. Slowly, the blurry gold figure grew clearer into the golden-colored, red-eyed male looking excitedly at her. She slowly yawned and stretched herself out.

"Morning," he said in a far-too-chipper tone for the time. "I'll go get my dad. Don't fall back asleep," he called over his shoulder. She nodded, then promptly lowered her head back onto her paws.

The young prince darted towards the back of thew cave, nimbly hopping and stepping over the sleeping pride pile's tangled limps and snoozing bodies until he reached a slightly elevated space reserved for the royal family. And while he did take care to not disturb his mother, he had no qualms leaping onto his sleeping father's back and nipping at tufts of his mane.

"Drrd, c'mrrrn. Yrrr prrmrrrsed!"

"Ngh, five more minutes son," the great lion rumbled, covering his face with his paws and turning over, sending the cub tumbling off his back and onto his rear.

Simba shook his head, then focused on his father with a renewed sense of determination. He lunged again for his father, managing to leap up high enough and bite his ear before pulling with his paws trying to find purchase against his father's face. The lion once again groaned and gently knocked his son off.

"C'mon dad. You said you would be taking me and Nala out to see the Pridelands today. You can't take back your promise now," he protested, beginning to feel a bit aggravated now at his father's uncaring, lazy form. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Turning around, he spotted a long-tufted tail sticking out on the other end. With a mischievous smirk, he rushed over to it, went towards the end of the tail, clamped it between his teeth and started to yank.

"Yrr prrrmrrsed darrr," he muffled through the bite.

Fully aware of the sensation on his tail and the realization that his efforts were not placating his son, Mufasa finally committed to the notion that his rest was over for the morning and he did in fact have to keep to his word.

"Alright. Alright son. I'm up, I'm up." The strong limbs of the king began to stretch out and a loud yawn filled the den, accented only by the sounds of the prince cheering and prancing about. With a mighty suck of air, he gathered his strength and got to his feet, exhaling loudly before slowly making his way out towards the exit.

As he started to leave, the lioness beside him, lifted her head up and called out.

"Simba."

The cub stopped in his playful dance and turned towards his mother, still resting, but eyes open and focused warmly on him. "Have fun with your father."

A grin came across his face and he came over towards her. The two gently pressed heads before she gave an unexpected lick to the top of his head. He squealed, looking irritated and muttered about his 'mane' before brushing it back, yet the mirth and affection was still there. With a hurried goodbye, he ran out after his father, with Nala making a more slow, tired trek after them after whispering her mother goodbye.

The air was crisp and chill with the sun nary a sliver above the horizon. The last stars were fading out of the sky as the three lions stepped out, shivering as the world began to awaken.

With mighty strides, the king made his way towards the edge of the platform, coming to a stop at the edge. He gave paused, the threw up his head and a loud roar exploded from his chest. Just then the sun broke over the landscape, tinting the entire world gold. A flock of bird, frightened by the sound, all flew up from the tree not too far from them as the king signaled morning towards the Pridelands.

The cubs, though previous not fully awake, were awestruck and amazed with their jaws dropped. The king of the Pridelands stood magnificently before them, his body encased in shadows from behind, but accented and shrouded with light where he faced.

A feeling of excitement and the desire to emulate coursed though Simba's body and he rushed forward, stopping just inches from the edge, threw up his head and forced a roar from his throat.

All of a sudden, blood flushed his cheeks and embarrassment replaced his elation as a pitiful squeak broke through his maw and the sound of muffled giggling from his playmate came up from behind him.

"It's not funny," he called out in desperation at her, who was now nearly falling down with compressed laughter. He looked disappointingly down, until a massive, warm paw pressed out over his head.

"It's alright son. It takes a while to get it just right," Mufasa warmly reassured. "You know, I think I wasn't too far off from you when I first could roar."

At that, his ears perked up. "Really dad?"

"Really son."

"Whoa! Check it out."

They turned towards Nala, who had tiptoed up and sat down beside therm, now fixated on the landscape before her. Slowly, Simba's face turned to where she was looking and could understand her wonder.

The sun had illuminated the landscape, tinting it a warm gold wherever the rays fell. The lakes and streams looked to be molten fire, shimmering brightly while glittering rays danced over the water. Vast plains, valleys, hills and more diversified the land, expressing just how detailed and intricate their homeland was with the promise of first-hand experiencing it and being surrounded by it this day.

A small throat clear drew the two's attention to Mufasa, who stared warmly at them as he was positioned right on the first step down Pride Rock.

"Now, would you just like to keep staring or would you'd rather come down and see it for yourself."

They immediately bounded after him, but gave pause at the stone steps. They had never been much further then in the den and the shaded, forested area around the back of Pride Rock. The path down to the ground was a slope with smooth stones and bits of the structure providing steps for those entering/exiting the area. Their parents had both strictly told them that they were to stay away as much as possible from this part until they were of age.

The first rock was within arm's length and Simba hesitantly reached out to plant his first paw down. Then his other paw. Then he brought the rest of his body down upon it, balancing all four paws on it. He stared for a second, then up towards his dad. Mufasa was already at the bottom and nodded gently at him.

Grinning back, he hopped the rest of the way down.

* * *

As the three made their way across the grassland, the cubs were both awestruck and excited as each new thing came into sight. The watering hole and it's inhabitants at one point, a brightly colored bird squawking melodiously above the next. Everywhere they looked, their eyes were shining with wonder.

This entire first experience had the two cubs practically shaking with joy. The grass beneath their feet, the sky and trees above, the abundant landscape and wildlife. It was almost surreal, yet utterly exciting that this is what they would be experiencing the rest of their lives. Throughout the tour of the Pridelands, Mufasa had tried to offer explanations of how the land and creatures coexisted with one another within a cycle which effected all of them, no matter how big or small, but eventually their excitement towards everything new around them had him relenting to just let them explore and see things for themselves with some small commentary. They would learn eventually.

Antelope swiftly pranced past them, displaying their agile, nimble bodies as they sought out other pastures. They were fully aware of the three lions watching them, but they felt no worry for they sensed a non-lethal presence within them.

"One day I'm going to be hunting them," Nala said, quietly yet proudly.

"And one day I'm going to be ruling over them," Simba said in equal tone. But then the cub's eyebrows furrowed and he stared up at his father in confusion. "Hey dad? Can I ask you a question?"

The king smirked playfully. "You just did, but I will permit you to ask another."

It took a moment, but a pair of giggles soon arose at the humor. "Very funny dad. So anyways, me and Nala overheard Zazu talking the other day about me and her being betrothed. What does that mean?"

The king smiled and gestured to continue walking. "It means that you two will be married someday." At their souring expressions, he just continued. "You will be king one day son and Nala will be your queen."

"But I can't marry her dad! She's my best friend," Simba protested, rushing up to scowl disgustingly at the though within view.

Nala followed up and continued. "Yeah, that's too weird. Plus what if I don't want to be the future queen?"

At that the king stopped. His face looked stunned for a moment, then settled down as he lowered his head towards her. "Well Nala, if by some chance when you and Simba are grown and you do not wish to be married, then we will honor your wishes and find a new suitable queen for him." His warm level tone seemed to placate her, but Simba looked rather worried.

"So whether or not Nala wants to marry me, I still will have to have a queen?" Mufasa nodded. "What will happen to Nala then if she doesn't become my queen?"

Mufasa slowly straightened up and put on a cheerful face and tone. "Well I hope at least that you two will continue to remain close friends when you become adults and that you will be able to depend on each other for guidance and advice." The two looked rather pleased at that. "Besides, queen or not, Nala will most likely be joining the hunting party alongside her mother and the others."

"Yeah," she added, excitement radiating off her face. "My mom is the leader of the hunting party and she's been giving me a couple of hunting lessons already."

"Hold on! My mom leads the hunting party!"

"Both of your mothers co-lead the hunting party and they both do a wonderful job," Mufasa intervened, quickly ending the argument before it escalated. "Now, going back to the gazelles-"

"Sire!"

The cubs froze in shock while Mufasa buried his face into one of his paws with a groan. A swoop from the sky and right before them, the hurried, panting form of Zazu appeared. "So sorry to interrupt... but... hyenas! Over the border!"

Immediately, his form changed and the lion was standing proudly and fiercely before him. "Zazu, bring the cubs home. I will deal with this."

"But dad!" Simba cried out, only for it to fade as he watched his father rush away from him, covering a great deal of distance already as his form sunk down low with disappointment.

His eyes were still focused upon his dad fleeing form when Zazu's wing outstretched to gently pat his shoulder. "Don't be too disheartened, my prince. Being king means he has a lot of responsibilities and that when problems arise he'll, and eventually you'll, need to be ready to drop and sort them out at a moments notice. However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you or wants to spend time with you," the hornbill comfortingly said.

"I just wish he didn't have to leave so soon. We were just starting to check out the Pridelands and now..."

Zazu's eyes looked over his sullen, ear-drooping form and Nala's similar position. Seconds passed, no change in sight, and, in a moment of sacrifice that he would soon come to regret, he sighed and caved. "Would you like to take the long way back home?" Their ears perked up and he already felt unsure of himself. "Surely there are still some sights to see on the way back that you hadn't seen."

The look of utter joy and excitement on their face had already sent dread through his stomach, but it was too late then.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from the trio and where the trespassing dispute was occurring, a slim, feline form made its way towards the shift in the land. Almost drastically the soft soil became rough gravel and the soft, sweet-smelling breeze became filled with the putrid scent of sulfur and methane vents steaming and exploding up from the earth. In the corner of his eye, he could see bubbling mud pits and dead trees sticking out like blackened skeletons.

In a moment, he had reached a dipping slope that grew gradually steeper and dangerous further down the edge. His body tensed and he bounded down towards the rugged terrain below, sending down a small avalanche of pebbles and rocks where his back legs had grazed the pile. Adjusting his limbs from the sudden jump, he resumed his trek forward, into the maze of sharp cliffs, steep slopes and tranches, and the decaying-to-ancient, bleached white and humongous skeletons of elephants long-deceased.

As he navigated the dark terrain, shrouded in shadows despite the clear, sunny day, out of the corner of his eye he spotted some of the shadows moving swiftly. They would always be still as his eyes fell on them, but rush with a quick breeze and nary a footstep when his head turned. The steam from the underground vents heated the air and made it sticky, as well as covering the ground with a sickly, yellow fog.

He paused in the midst of a clearing, having already entered in far enough to be surrounded by jagged rock formations and dark, labyrinthine passages. He straightened himself out proudly and stared neutral and disinterestedly as from out of the darkness several growls broke forth into the air.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The disgraced prince himself, eh boys?" A group of four, snarling or cackling hyenas made themselves known. Their teeth were sharp and tinged yellow, making their fangs stand out all the more out. Even from a reasonable distance, their hot, stinking breaths could be felt and smelled.

"Thought we told you never to come back here ever again," another called out. Several other hyenas began to peel out of the shadows, slowly surrounding him. Despite their snarls, flashes of teeth, and numerous individuals present, Scar merely lifted a paw, examined his claws and brushed them calmly against his coat, as if his life wasn't in danger of a death mob.

He did a quick blow on his claws, before rubbing them against his chest once more. "Quite right, you did tell me to keep my distance away from here, though you neglected to set the specifics for the order. You had given me that order at the place where your hunting party is current stationed at thus the order given states that I should not come here via that common route, thus my entrance through the back door, if you may, does not render the command void."

The elegant, nonchalant way he had spoken now had the four males in confused surprise and ended all rising tension for just a moment. After sputtering in muddled bewilderment, one of the males decided to turn away from puzzling the lion's words and default back to aggression.

"Now listen you-"

He was simultaneously silenced and sent scurrying backwards in fright as a red, clawed paw suddenly had approached towards them and flipped to present it's palm towards his muzzle.

"But enough of this, I wish to speak to your matriarch," he said coolly.

A frightened, confused, and angry murmur descended upon all the hyenas in the circle, offering glares or looks of bewilderment towards the cocky lion. He merely inhaled and shuddered, reveling in the chaotic atmosphere of his doing. Even the four before him looked frightened and worried. Two of them, one with a deformed jaw with his tongue falling out from the side, the other with a torn ear, began whimpering against one another. Another one, with a much more confident look, was reduced to a stunned look at the audacity of the words spoken.

"You've got some nerve to be here. Even more so to demand to speak with her after what happened the last time you had an audience with her," he sneered, a scowl peeling back his black gums to reveal the sharpest of teeth. Behind him the hyena with the torn ear began whispering in hush, fearful breaths, _"Kamari, don't get him angry."_

Scar merely chuckled, giving them a brief look of his own powerful teeth. "Well I suppose it is simply a trait of us lions to be cocky, though you should know by now that we do have the resources and strength to back it up," he replied, his voice gaining a frightening, dark edge at the end. With no other words, he strode right in between them, right into the heart of hyena territory and into the most twisted, darkened area of the terrain. The four males and the rest of the pack could only watch with fear as he vanished.

Twisted, jagged rocks made for a tight, almost suffocating passage through, but his lean, rather thin form and graceful movements flowed elegantly and almost serpentine between them. Above him he could sense yellow eyes sternly watching him before they vanished out of view.

Finally he reached the end of the almost tunnel-like path leading towards a cliff side with multiple ledges sticking out. Several proud, scarred, and capable hyenas all stood up and got defense as he approached. All of the individuals present were more then capable of taking him down with little effort, but years of self-control had made him immune to their intimidation tactics.

Underneath an overhanging cave roof the matriarch laid. Her eyes were more intent on the femur bone wrapped around her paws then her united guest, but he did notice how her fur almost bristled as he came before her and stopped about ten feet away from her resting place. Several of her warriors and best fighters surrounded him, not growling, but more then a few assumed threatening positions.

"Matriarch Shenzi," he began. He offered a small, almost mocking, head bow before her as his voice dripped with a reverent tone, bordering on pure sarcasm. She did not acknowledge him, only choosing the gnaw at the bone.

"Your pack is strong and powerful, yet you suffer in constant hunger and from enduring the harsh conditions. " Some growls, snorts, and other noises of disgust rose up. "I've come to make an offer with you. A return to form for your back, a chance for them to thrive and live instead of scrounging around for your next meal. A chance of the lifetime, a shining new era lying before you, in exchange for your help-"

Snap! Crack!

The leg bone, the hardest of all skeletal structures, was the hardest for any creature to bite through. Sure the tantalizing reward of the bone marrow was plentiful inside and nutritious to some, but the ability to get to it required a hard pressure or crack to even make a dent in the dense matter.

However, for the average hyena, their jaw strength was more then capable to crushing the bones of their prey. And with Scar's lavish, descriptive offer of a better place for her pack, the bone in her grasp had fractured under the pressure and the top, knobby part of the bone broke off and had fallen down the slope to Scar's feet. A brief glance down revealed the blackened, rotted inside of the bone and released the scent of decay into his nostrils, nearly getting him to wretch his stomach.

As he turned up, his eyes were at level with her chest as she stood fiercely and cold before him, as she stared both furiously cold and disgusted daggers at him. Her sudden presence got him to back up a step, only to freeze in genuine fear as he felt hot breaths against his flank and the realization that he was fully surrounded and with no room to escape.

"And what do you think that will make us accept your offer?" she slowly said, her voice withholding the anger of a thousand burning days. "Especially after the last time."

Her lips flicked some of her spit onto his face and the side where his scar was twitched. Her golden eyes were aflame with hatred and savagery, yet on the outside she was as cool as the morning frost.

"Because we both know that Mufasa's reign means only sorrow and want from the likes of us," he calmly replied, but his brave facade was quickly evaporating. "If we are to do something about it, it might be good to.. make alliances."

Her head threw up and jaw expanded open and for a moment he expected to feel her maw constrict around his throat. His head turned to cover his face and his eyes shut tight, expecting the sheer pain that would soon follow. Instead the madness-filled, harsh laughter broke free of her throat and into the still air. Soon her guard followed into chuckling, guffawing, cackling and chortling, mocking his words and sending real fear down his spine.

A moment later, the laughter had died and the cold, viscous exterior returned. "Have him escorted to the border." Her eyes thinned into a terrifying glower. "If we see you anywhere near our territory, we will kill you on sight." She swiftly turned around with a flair from her tail and the sun flashing her spotted coat at him. "This is your last warning Scar. We hyenas shall never have anything to do with you lions, ever."

He carefully spun around and began walking as soon as he could feel the jaws snapping at his fur. Though he had regained his calm exterior, it nearly broke under the searing wrath and anger bubbling inside of him. Though he kept his head down and his pace consistent with the guards surrounding him, he could not withhold clenching his jaw and nearly growling.

_"Just you wait your filthy scavenger. One way or another, you will submit to me."_

* * *

**So one of the things I did like about the 2019 remake is how Scar and hyenas aren't allies initially, however I feel like there was much to be desired from it. For one thing, in nature male lions lead the prides while in hyena clans the females are the dominant gender. This I feel could be an excellent bit of schism between the two groups, and since the hyenas are already exiled from the Pridelands, even with the relevant offer Scar has made, making any arrangements with the apex animal over there could probably be seen as a surrendering of power and thus a weakness. However, what is driving the hyenas' decision to keep Scar away from them isn't stubbornness, as you probably guessed, however. What could it be? What did happen to Scar with the hyenas in the past? Well I won't spoil it now and I'll leave you to your own theories and such, but I may drop for references/hints to it now and then.**

**In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so awesome to be able to write for the hyenas, and they will have a bigger part to play in the story. And poor Zazu, what have you gotten yourself into? Stay tuned for the next chapter, please leave a review, and I will see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Pridelands' Life

**Chapter 3: Pridelands' Life**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Nala! Simba! Stop!" His flustered cries fell on deaf ears as the two rushed through the brush, giggling madly as they disrupted the local atmosphere. The majordomo quickly called out desperate apologies while attempting to keep an eye on the two as they surged through, between, and under the group of animals at the watering hole.

It had barely been a minute since he had agreed to supervise them on their prolonged tour and already he could feel patience thinning. Right at this moment the cubs were amusing themselves in what he could only assume was a half-race, half-contest of which could irritate the most animals. He swiftly curved around a rhino's thrusting horn as the beast snorted annoyingly while he nearly stepped on one of the lions' tails as they darted in front of him.

"Isn't this great Nala?" Simba leaped up and came down with a slide across the mud towards the water, effectively splattering it across the faces of some gazelle. She also missed the glares they sent them while he copied the move, only accomplishing a larger splash onto some of the preening flamingos nearby. She laughed whilst she avoided their pecking beaks and stunned squeaks.

"Didn't realize the watering hole could be this much fun!"

"Cubs! Please," came the begging plea from above, followed by an apology to both groups. "You promised to behave!"

The two merely surged forward again, taking no heed to where they were going as they called up to him. "No we didn't!"

"Look out!"

The change in tone from irritated and worried to sharp fear jolted the two back to reality from their fun-loving excitement. All at once, they dug their heels into the wet earth and struggled to put distance between themselves and the glistening-toothed, rugged-scaled reptiles now noticed and grinning widely at them within short distance.

Their voices became clear as shrieks of alarm as their paws found no traction against the watery mud and inertia pushed them towards an unsavory event. At their screams, the crocodiles looked up from their space where they had been sunbathing and opened their maws at the encroaching furry morsels.

Their jaws clamped down at nothing but air and any protest that would've came out were silenced by a stink eye and a loud rumble. The leader of the bask gave a snort at the elephant currently lifting up the would-be, potential appetizers up in her trunk before signalling to enter into the water and away from the action, swiftly followed by the rest.

"Scaly cowards, but you should know better than to cause chaos around them," the elephant scolded as she lowered the two cubs down. With a touch of mischief, she flicked her trunk so that the two lost their grip and landed face and belly-first into the mud they had no issue before splattering onto the other animals. While they both spat and spluttered, a chuckle rose from the bystanders.

Her trunk lowered again to help brush some of the wet soil out from their faces, yet the stern tone continued. "You should learn the etiquette for the watering hole before you decide to cause unrest and unwanted drama here. The crocodiles may tolerate your presence, but their patience only goes so far as their want for space."

"Puh," Simba stated, spitting out some dirt. "They won't hurt us. I'm the future king and she's the future hunting party leader. They won't touch us without risking my dad getting angry." His moment of pride was then cut off as water gushed out and soaked his body. Nala began to giggle, but quickly succumbed to the spray as well, this time from a calf standing beside her.

"Don't think just because your royalty that you'll get the same treatment as your father. He earned his position and our respect and you'll need to do the same too, especially if you don't want a repeat of this event." The cross tone finally put his arrogance, but not his irritation, to sleep, though he did try to shake off as much of the extra water onto her leg. Her response was a hot exhale of breath through her trunk towards his face, effectively messing up his head of smoothed fuzz.

At that moment, banana beak made himself known on the rock beside them. "Say thank you to Ma Tembo cubs. You're lucky she was there to help and to give you a bath and lesson afterwards," he ordered, delivering his own nonverbal cue of respect towards the elephant matriarch.

A 'thank you' was spoken and muttered respectively and the elephant nodded. "You are most welcome, although I do hope you will take heed to your elders in the future. We do have quite a bit to offer." With that she turned to leave with her herd, her little calf giving an enthusiastic wave with his trunk before trotting after her.

"You'd do well to heed her words. The elephants are well respected and trusted around here. If you ever want to rule some day, you'll need to make alliances, young master," Zazu stated. Simba snorted, brushing the stray hairs on his top down.

"But I thought we lions ruled over everything and didn't take orders from nobody," he muttered. He then yelped as Zazu's wing came down firmly into his shoulder, followed by a grave expression.

"It's hardly like that young prince. You may be in charge, but your rule will mean nothing if you don't show respect towards the creatures who live here." The hornbill's head turned over the lion's shoulder and Simba followed his eyes, wincing at the glares from both the mud-clad antelope and flamingos.

"Let's head back. Tread lightly, wouldn't want another near-death experience."

They solemnly nodded and walked after him, heads hanging low to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

* * *

"Ack, mom! Quit it!"

A pale tan cub writhed in his mom's hold, swatting his legs up towards his face as she relentlessly washed his body. His sister, a slightly darker color than him, regarded him with annoyance in her olive eyes.

"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't insisted on sleeping in, we would be out there instead of here," she muttered. Her brother scoffed and twisted around.

"Well maybe if you hadn't kept me awake at night with your snoring, I wouldn't have been so tired in the first place," he replied, his light blue eyes glaring at her. His mother licked back his two-striped forehead, causing him to squeal.

"And maybe if you two would stop bickering, you wouldn't be here having to take a bath instead of seeing the Pridelands with the king and the others," she stated. It was barely late morning and her voice reflected how tired she was.

"Don't be too hard on them Naanda. Surely you can recall your first trip out into the Pridelands and how miserable it was," Sarafina noted, chortling at her sister's irritation.

"Still remember having to drag you out of the den just so you could see the sunrise," Sarabi added.

A smirk crossed her face, mischief sparkling in her scowling eyes. "And I recall you trying to hard to impress the then young prince that you tumbled head-first into a thorn bus just to impress him, 'Rabi."

Warm scarlet eyes bore into olive green, their intensity only magnified by their proximity as the two squared off in their positions. Humor swiftly broke through and the group fell into chuckles, the tension diffusing into mirth.

At this point the sound of quick footsteps approaching was picked up and the pair of siblings grew excited as their older playmates came into the circle. Simba openly groaned as they rushed towards them while Nala looked ready to bolt out of the situation.

"Mheoto. Nadra," she sighed, her resolve fading as her younger cousin charged forward and glomped her foreleg while Simba was attempting to pry the brother off.

"Hello dears, did you have a good morning with Mufasa?" Naanda flashed a warm smile towards the pair while they wormed out of her children's grip.

"Yes auntie Nan'" Nala chirped back. "It was going well until the hyenas showed up and dad had to chase them away," Simba added, dragging his feet and Mheoto towards his mom. Sarabi cooed softly at him, then took the burden off his feet. Mheoto squealed in discomfort, though soon found himself engrossed in what the prince had to say.

"Did you at least enjoy the time spent with him? See anything interesting?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Well yeah. We got to see the Pridelands at sunrise, that was pretty neat. Dad also took us around to see some of the herds, we got to see the watering hole with Zazu..."

"That's so cool. I wish I could'e seen it," Mheoto stated excitedly, before giving his sister a death glare. "If only someone had woken me up then."

"Not my fault furball," Nadra called back, before sticking her tongue out, only to withdraw it seconds later with a run behind her mother's back with him in pursuit. Simba watched their antics for a few second before they quickly bored him.

"Hey mom, while I was at the watering hole, we ran into the elephant herd."

"Did you now? Well I trust they treated you kindly, they are one of our most strongest allies." His squirming caught her eyes and she dipped her head near to him. "Simba, what's wrong?"

He fidgeted a second longer. "Mom, will I rule over the Pridelands one day?"

"Yes."

"And that includes everyone who lives here?"

"Yes."

"...and I'll have to be respectful to everyone who lives here?"

"Simba." She cupped her son's cheek and gently guided his gaze to hers. "It is my hope that you will follow in the footsteps of your father and one day rule as wise and fairly as he does. Being king means you will have to take responsibility for things and learn how to gain and give respect, but know this. You are still young, you have your entire life in front of you, and learning how to be king takes time." She let her paw drop. "It may not be all fun and games, but you'll gain a deep understanding and appreciation for it when you grow older."

"Well, isn't that the understatement of the decade."

Almost immediately the cheery atmosphere dropped and it put everyone on edge. Sarafina wrapped her forelegs around and covered her neck over Nala's while Mheoto and Nadra were swooped up and pressed close to Naanda's chest. Simba unconsciously shrank back beside his mother while Sarabi sternly stared at the figure above them. Draped casually over some stones, his one good eye and one blind one swept over the group and chilling all those who looked at him.

"Scar, I did not expect you to be out and about today," Sarabi said slowly. His face seemed to soften as he looked at her, then hardened again as his sight fell upon her son.

"Oh I'm merely enjoying the cool weather out, same as you. I did notice the temperature seems just perfect for a walk." His voice flowed like soft velvet, sending cold shivers down their spines. "Care to join me?"

Sternly, she shook her head. "I think not, especially after the limits my husband has set upon you." His lips started to peel up at the emphasis of 'husband', but he quickly regained his composure.

"A pity, but I will respect your decision." His paws found purchase on the rocks and he casually stretched up before her. "Still, I doubt my invitation to walk with the queen hardly violates any rules my brother has placed." His eyes turned over towards the rest of the group. "Wouldn't you agree ladies?"

Her cubs tumbled forward from her arms, Naanda rose up with a fiery spark in her eyes. "You know very well the terms of your stay here, Scar. In my opinion Mufasa is being too lenient with letting you stay here after what you did. You-"

His paw flicked disinterested at her. "Oh who cares about your opinion. A single mother of two, fatherless cubs?" He leaned forward and sneered at her. "I think you would do best to keep you head down and muzzle shut."

"Scar!"

At that Naanda charged forward, body fully tensed and prepared to do some damage. However, blinded by her fury and rushing uphill to smite him, Scar saw the upper advantage and did a quickly surge forward and thrust his paws at her throat, sending her tumbling back. Her cubs screamed and rushed to her side as she tumbled back down towards them, wheezing loudly. Sarafina then rose up and stood over her sister's body, snarling furiously at him.

"You should know better then to stir up strife here," she hissed. His hackles rose and his fangs made themselves known in a sickly smile.

"And you should know better then to go sticking your nose where its not wanted," he countered.

A roar broke the air and sent him stumbling backwards, but not from the peach-colored lioness. Instead the medium-brown, crimson-eyed, standing proudly queen had slipped around him and swatted at his form. Though no blood was shed and he had just fallen onto his rear, he stared at her as if she had just torn his side to ribbons.

Her voice was like rumbling thunder, her fury like a storm ready to strike. "You are not welcome here Scar. You never will be again. Leave now or deal with the consequences my king will deal on you."

Wordlessly, he nodded and rush away, quickly retreating back into the caves surrounding Pride Rock. His slender form slinked through the boulders like a fang-less cobra before vanishing entirely.

"Are you alright Naanda?" She had turned and her tone had immediately softened seeing her stumbled on to her feet, both her cubs and Sarafina attempting to nudge her back up.

"I'm fine. He just," she coughed, then nuzzled her cubs comfortingly. "He just really knows how to upset me."

"Mm, I suspect he wants to sow discord among the pride." Her face grew colder. "This is why we need to keep our heads and wits about him." Her words were directed towards her pridesisters, but her eyes were directed towards the children. Some solemnly nodded, others swallowed fearfully.

Simba, however, spoke up. "Mom... why is uncle Scar like that?"

He shrank back as all eyes fell upon him, though in irritation or anger he was unsure. With an exhale his mother's tense form softened and she reached over to brush back his head. "That will be a story for when you are older, Simba. For now, I suggest you should come up with a game that you and your friends will enjoy until your father gets home."

"Hide-and-seek," Mheoto piped up.

"Tag," Nadra called out,

"Let's be hunters and catch Simba the gazelle," Nala suggested, grinning madly at his confused expression.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah," her cousins cheered in unison, before darting towards him. He barely had a second to protest or even turn around when they were already hot on his heels. He began rushing in every direction, hoping to put some distance between him and the three little hunters. Meanwhile their parents eased back into the renewed peaceful atmosphere and resumed conversation.

* * *

Elsewhere, the king was panting heavily as he watched the retreating bodies of the hyenas disappear over the border slope with a final roar. As he lapped at his lips, he stared concerned at the border itself. Once a steep cliff, it had deteriorated into a slope, making easier entryway for the hyenas to get into the Pridelands.

Still breathing heavily, he turned and looked back towards the huge expanse of the grasslands before him, catching sight quickly of the herds grazing not far away and how breathtakingly lush and vibrant the land was. As he continued towards it, he spared a glance over his shoulder at the barren, grey Outlands. In the faint recesses of his memory, he recalled it once matching the rest of the landscape, the dead trees once filled with bright, healthy leaves and the earth rich and not cracked as it was now.

The Elephant Graveyard once was a much nicer place. Perhaps a bit sad as the final resting place for the elephant herds and any other aging, weary souls, but it hadn't been this dark and depressing until recent years.

He quickly flicked his head back, blinked rapidly and his breath becoming uneven, now with fatigue, but with fear. Behind his eyes he saw a flash of orange and red flames and could hear anguished screams and howls echoing in his mind. A shudder passed through his powerful, muscular form and he stopped, staring fearfully at the ground beneath his paws. His toes kneaded into the dirt, trying to stir up recognition of the present reality.

He cast another look back at the Elephant Graveyard. There, a grey, shadowy blotch on an otherwise serene and perfect landscape. He could still remember the incident that had caused it and the familiar stab of guilt returned. Perhaps if things had been different, maybe if they had had a bit more time, a bit more help...

His head shook, trying to step back into reality and clear his head. "You can't change the past," he whispered and resumed his walk, a bit more stiff-legged then before, determine on focusing ahead and getting towards-

"Sire!"

Though he would adamantly deny it for as long as he would live, Zazu would insist in return that his majesty, king Mufasa, ruler of the Pridelands and guardian of he Circle of Life, son of generations of royalty from the Pridelands' beginning, had squealed rather high-pitched and immaturely, then stumbled forward and smacked his face and chest into the ground whilst his rear-end remained airborne for all the world to see.

Thankfully, or so Zazu would claim, there was no one to see the king's blunder aside from him. The hornbill did however try to cover up his muffled laughter with his wing and a tightly-clamped beak while Mufasa swiftly straightened himself up and did his best to pretend nothing happened.

"Ahem, Z-Zazu. Perfect timing," he mumbled, desperately hoping the heat of embarrassment wasn't showing on his face. Then again, the bits of grass and dirt probably were.

"A-ha-ha-hem, your majesty," Zazu whispered, his voice going quiet from straining to keep his lighter in. "I-hi-hi just wanted to inform you that all the borders have been secured. The cubs are home safe and the herds have been moved and reassured."

A grateful nod from the majestic feline. "Thank you Zazu. It reassures me that keeping the peace is an easy task." His face fell once more, the feelings of sorrow and inadequacy returning. "Though I wish it would last longer then just up until the next trespassing invaders."

His eyes fell upon his majordomo as he hopped underneath his gaze. "Believe me sire, the fact that you tried to broker peace in the first place was a marvel and trial in itself. Perhaps in a couple years time we can try again, otherwise," his head twisted behind the king's body, "we might as well accept that it's just how of our reach."

"I'd hate to accept that fate so quickly and with little thought," he confessed as Zazu fluttered onto his shoulder. "Even for what they did and what it's meant for everyone involved, no one deserves this fate. Not the young, not the innocent. Surely the Pridelands can't continue onward with a piece missing."

He stared deep onto his companion's eyes, his grave expression looking at the amber, understanding look of his closest friend.

"I cannot give the answers for what the future may hold, but I can say sir that you have a good heart, good intentions, and the means of doing good for the Pridelands and everyone involved. It is an admirable trait to have to be so empathetic and concerned for those who have given you grief in the past, but all I can offer at the moment is more time to consider how to go about things." He paused and offered the best smile his beak could allow. "Time, if I might suggest, spent later. I believe I did see the hunting party returning early from the hunt. Perhaps devising a better strategy after a spot of lunch?"

A warm chuckle brushed through his lips and into Zazu's feathers, sending a familiar shiver of joy through his body and a twinkle of happiness in his eye.

"Thank you my friend. Perhaps some good food and good company will do me some good." He began to walk forward, the amicable feeling returning towards him, when his paw came down upon uneven ground and he nearly lost his footing again.

"Sire," came a gruff voice and the dirt-covered head of a gopher sprung up from the ground. Luckily, the rodent was two engrossed in his duty to notice Zazu stiffing his laughter at a greater rate and Mufasa dancing weirdly around, trying to regain some semblance of dignity and balance. Otherwise he didn't care to mention it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Word from the shaman Rafiki. He wishes to speak to you immediately at his tree. Over and out." With a swift salute he had banished back into his tunnel, leaving Mufasa looking solemnly at Zazu. Word from the Prideland's spiritual leader? And with such urgency? Truly this situation must be important.

"I suppose lunch can wait till later. Zazu, if you would fly ahead and alert my wife and pride of where I am."

His black and wide feathers ruffled and he nodded respectfully. "Yes, yes, go ahead sire. I'll make sure they get the message. And be sure to save you some leftovers by the time you get back," he added good-naturally.

His response was a snort before his mighty, hold form rushed across the savanna, making long, powerful strides towards the shaman's tree.

* * *

**So for those not in the know, in 2019 Disney published a "I Just Can't Wait to be King" book, complete with beautifully made pictures accompanying lyrics to the song, plus one scene where Simba and Nala are running around Pride Rock, accompanied by two new cubs. Plus in the 2019 film, two other cubs aside from Nala were seen alongside the lionesses in the pride. So yes, I'd like you to meet Nadra and Mheoto, the children of Naanda, who I've made out to be Sarafina's sister. I based their appearance of how they looked in the book, but with some liberties. Their names I got from Nala's concept name and I did some research for a African name that sounded like Mheetu, Nala's discarded concept brother, and found one in Shona that works. I figured it would be easier to take semi-canon ideas and include them in the story, even if they're perhaps a bit too low-hanging fruit to pick.**

**Also, if you haven't guessed already, Scar is a bit more shunned and despised in the pride. His crush on the queen is well-known and well-hated, and while he may be able to rile up the lionesses for his own amusement, he's no match for the queen-mother. Also, the Elephant Graveyard once a must nicer place? Hmm, what could've happened and why do the characters keep alluding to an event that the audience has no idea about? To that I say... I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it out, though I do hope you like this more slice-of-life chapter.**

**Please leave a review and have a wonderful rest of hour day. I will see you again soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Uncertainty Lies

**Chapter 4: Uncertainty Lies**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The shaman's tree was a large baobab which stood tall and proudly adjacent the border. The shamans were held in high regard for as long as the Pridelands had stood. Wisdom, guidance, healing, and spiritual matters could be given or resolved to those who were willing and able to seek them out. For as long as the Pridelands had stood, there had always been a shaman to aid matters, from curing the sick to providing sanctuary and relief for those in need, to giving guidance found from the unseen, yet omnipresent.

Dried gourds clank against each other in the breeze, held from branches by vines which also held a myriad of several items, such as baskets and strange wooden structures woven against the bark. Mufasa could feel a bit unsettled by how bizarre and otherworldly his home appeared, but he respected the shaman too much to protest his home decor.

As he made his way towards the roots of the tree, he stopped as a rattle filled the air, combined with the light knocking of the dried gourds and fruits above. The sound made itself more clear as a long branch with the items tied with dried grass to it appeared over the topmost branch, followed by an old, wizened face. The old mandrill smiled down at the king before leaping skillfully down, using the tangled branches and wood as platforms before landing gracefully before the king.

"Rafiki, it is good to see you my friend." His head knelt down in reverence, a show of humble respect towards one of his most trusted advisers.

He gripped his staff tightly and nodded. "And to you as well. Thank you for coming so quickly. I have something important to show you."

Slamming his staff into the dirt, he turned and entered into a small entrance made between the roots of the tree and gestured for the king to follow. His eyes lingered on how small the entrance was before he swallowed his insecurities and tried to push his way in.

The area beneath the tree was a wonder to behold. Though such a large opening was underneath the roots, the tree was in perfect health and appeared to fully support the inner sanctum while permitting sunlight to enter through. In the areas which the sun did not reach, a brilliant glow came from what appeared to be moss or fungi, casting a green light over the entire atmosphere.

With a mighty shove and a small collapse of dirt, Mufasa stood up on the soft dirt, partially miffed at the soil dusting his mane.

"Please, make yourself at home. I need you to be as comfortable as possible for what I am about to tell you." He gestured towards an animal pelt on the floor, the markings looking very familiar to a wildebeest's. The fur was coarse, but somewhat soft as he touched down upon it. His own fur still bristled, feeling anything but reassured already.

Before his gaze stood a large, stone wall, decorated with designs of lions and scenery familiar, but ancient and arcane. Rafiki sat before it, setting his staff against the wall and focused upon an upturned turtle shell and contents held within the hard keratin. He grasped the bowl by the edges and began turning it up and down, moving whatever was held with a rough scraping sound.

Crossing his legs, Mufasa wondered how much more he could take. "I was hoping to head back home soon." His tone was quiet, yet betrayed his desperation to get out.

The bowl turning stopped and the shaman looked up. Mufasa could feel cold dread go down to his stomach at the tired, old, pained expression the mandrill held.

"The Great Kings of the Past have spoken. They warn of a great tragedy that is about to unfold, one that will shatter the Pridelands and all of it's inhabitants and leave a scar upon the Circle of Life." His head dipped down and his voice grew sorrowful. "They said the sun will soon set on your time and the next sun will either rise or become eclipsed."

The king froze as his blood turned to ice as the world echoed in his mind.

"They did not say who was to blame or specify what is to come, but they did prophesied of a way to undo the tragedy."

"Undo the tragedy?!" He rose to his feel, standing unevenly and shaken as his voice rose. Dirt clumps fell from the ceiling from the vibrations of his footsteps. "What about preventing it from happening?! Is there any way to discover who is responsible and stop them? Can the future be changed? What even will happen if this comes to pass?"

He halted from pacing as the sound of rattling gourds right beside his ear. He turned and saw Rafiki shaking his staff over his head, muttering softly unknown, but comforting words. His hand extended outward, pressing against his forehead before the rest of him drew near to the king.

"Mufasa, I cannot answer for what I do not know. I wish I did, if I could say what will become of you and everyone else." His head lifted and eyes focused upon the other's. "I cannot predict the future, I can only receive what the Great Kings tell me."

His hand broke off from his forehead and grasped his staff tightly. "For now I leave you with their last message. Hope lies in the future, of noble blood and spirit, lost but then found once more, must take charge when all seems lost. They must look past the shadows of doubt and speak with clear mind to bring peace to those is desperation." He shuffled slightly. "If they cannot, The Circle of Life is lost to us."

Worry covered the king's face like a soaking rain. His eyes betrayed the maelstrom that swirled within him like the monsoon season. All of a sudden his great, strong form staggered and instantly Rafiki was at his side, gently guiding him to sit back down.

"I-, I..."

He threw his head down and pressed into his paws, obscuring his face from view. A shudder passed through him and soon his entire chest was heaving as emotion ran freely. Tears began to drip through his paws and soak the pelt below him.

The shaman placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder, offering what little comfort and support he could. His hand would not leave his side for a long time.

* * *

Eventually the sun took it's descent down in the sky, tinting the sapphire blues into rich warm colors and stretching the shadows across the landscape. Though the world was still very much awake and alive in the slowly deepening light, the mood for the king felt more the darkness of his shadow, always following just behind him. His steps were slow and his face betrayed how weary and numb he felt.

"Dad!"

Immediately, his head arose and a mask of joy came on as his son leaped down from the rocky path and all but sprinted towards him. The cub launched himself towards his father, his legs wrapping tightly into his mane as his face buried into it, muffling the excitement his form expressed.

"Where were you?" He all but demanded as soon as he released his grip. He let out a squeal as he was head bumped playfully to the ground.

"Sorry son. Duties of the king can be demanding at times." Simba frowned, but looked like he comprehended.

"Mom told me about some of the things a king has to be today."

"Did she now?" He started to walk alongside him back.

He nodded. "Mm hmm. She told me how as king I'll need to be responsible and to follow in your footsteps."

"Is that so?" A warm, slightly satisfied smile spread across his features.

"Yeah. But then uncle Scar came along and upset everyone and then mom had to chase him off-"

"He did what now?"

Simba's body jolted at the sudden worried tone that interrupted his father's usually calm and composed voice and his story. He stopped and turned around with a more shook expression.

"Yeah, he came up to us when mom and the others were talking. He insulted Mheoto and Nadra's mum and then she tried to attack him, but uncle Scar knocked her down, so Nala's mom came to defend her and then mom took him down and scared him away." He paused, as if trying to recall something, but then relaxed. "You should've been there dad. Mom totally scared him off. She's awesome"

Mufasa bit his lip and swallowed silently. A faint smile crossed his face to reassure him. "She certainly is. It certainly sounds like I did miss quite a bit today." He then lowered his face down to his level. "Speaking of your mom, do you know where she is?"

His ears perked up and he nodded rapidly. "She's over by the den with dinner. C'mon, I'll race you to her." Immediately the cub had transformed into a gold blur streaking towards the shadows cast by their home. Mufasa chuckle softly, then slowly trotted off after him.

By the time he had reached the steps to Pride Rock, Simba was panting, yet proudly exclaiming his victory to his mother, who smiled warmly at him as he climbed up to her. Her smile then shortened to a line as she caught glimpse of his eyes and slightly off demeanor.

"Simba, why don't you find Nala and the others to play with while I talk with your father and I talk." At this his celebrating was diminished and his ear drooped in annoyance.

"Aww. But I wanted to play with dad before bed. We didn't get to complete our tour of the savanna today," he whined. He then growled as a soft paw pressed playfully onto his face and obscuring his vision. He squeaked in indignation as it began rubbing against his scalp.

"Tell you what son. I have some time in the middle of the day tomorrow. If you'd like I can pick you and Nala out and show you the rest of the Pridelands. Sound fair?"

Simba swat off the paw, the fur on his head in disarray as he swiped it down. He tried to glare at his father, but found himself unable to keep a angry face against the giggles breaking through his exasperation. "Deal!" And with that, he came up the side of the Pride Rock and disappeared from view.

"Zazu told me that you went to visit Rafiki." Her eyes grew concerned when they fell upon his weary face, no longer having to put a happy face. "I take it what he had for you wasn't good."

He exhaled loudly, and stared at her for a moment before pressing his head softly against hers. She nuzzled him back, letting him relax against her.

"It appears that the Great Kings have foretold of something sinister to come. That my-"

He staggered in his last words, feeling as if his throat had a rock stuck in it and a his tongue and gums become dry as cracked earth. He felt a wave of cold dread and fear come over him and he sat down, forcing himself to breath.

Sarabi sat down beside him, lightly leaning against him and grasping his paw with her own. She waited patiently until he had settled back down, constantly reassuring him with one of her toes rubbing the back of his paw in a soothing manner. His face finally arose to look at hers, his crimson eyes sparkling like jewels and reflecting her amber orbs back at her. Her paw left his and gently cupped his face and stroked the side while a single tear fell down his face.

"What did they say?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, yet it held the tone of someone screaming in painful agony. For all her patience, composure, and compassion, she was not completely immune from sharing in the swirling emotions that raged inside of him.

His chest shuddered and he sniffed, trying to regain composure. He licked at his lips and rubbed the clear fluid off his fur, then took another moment to breath deeply.

Her paw never left his face and she offered the best reassuring smile she could muster. "How about you wait awhile to tell me? You've had a long, stressful day by the looks of it." A soft chortle broke out. "It almost seems like you had to wade through warthog territory after they've eaten all the dung beetles in the savanna."

A genuine laugh came out and he almost toppled over, snorting like the rather smelly pigs. She joined him, feeling the calm of the day return for a moment. "C'mon, the ladies and I have leftovers from lunch that we saved for you."

He nodded, his distraught fading for a moment and he forced himself to be happy again, if only for a while. "Thank you love."

A smile started to grow, but suddenly fell and her fur an form bristled. Following her gaze, the dread returned like a cold flood as a glaring green eye sternly looked out from the darkness. Immediately the urge to release a growl fought against his need to remain placid.

Thankfully the gaze retreated back into the shadows with a turn and tail flick. He could feel her body relax against his and he gently laid his head against her shoulder, letting her gently release her tension beside him.

"So... what's for dinner?"

He quickly followed his question with a series of apologies as she practically choked on her spit in her laughter.

Eventually the two left and made their way towards the common area of Pride Rock for some well earned food and rest. As they disappeared from sight, the green-eyed figure returned. He spared one glance towards where they had left, then surged forward into the shadows as the sun fell over the horizon.

The sky swiftly turned from oranges and reds to the deep, dark blue of night. As he ran further away from Pride Rock, clouds began to gather above, shrouding the stars and shading the world from the moon as a light drizzle came down on him. The world appeared to blur all together as the clouds fell down and submerged the world in a dense, miserable mist.

Water streamed off his form in swift rivulets. Even as he grew soaked, his speed never wavered. Eventually the wet grass beneath his feet grew to coarse, small tufts before fading completely with the introduction of hard, flat rocks. His paws made loud claps against them and eventually he found himself in the midst of a canyon. As the rain soaked into the stone and erased much friction from the floor, he slowed his pace to a walk as he entered further into the shadowed gorge.

His breath became visible as hot steam blossomed from his nostrils like flowers in the sun. The faint rumble of thunder broke in the distance, indicating a much worst storm up ahead. Against the weather, slithering through the close stone walls like a viper, and elegantly sliding across the smooth stones, he was in his element.

"Halt!"

He obeyed, drawing his legs closer and with an attractive twist. He looked up above him, eyes looking at a stone bridge and a pair of red eyes looking from over it. The red orbs slanted into a glare as she barked down at him.

"Who goes there?"

He chuckled. "Who else but me. I think you would be able to recognize my presence by now."

The eyes widened in shock and he could see her ears fall in shame. "My apologies, sir Scar."

"He rolled his eyes and waved his paw up and down. "At ease. I merely wish to see the queen."

The lioness sniffed, but nodded and vanished over the edge with nary a sound. He continued further, eventually the thin pathway opening up into an open area. Stone walls circle all round, though there were a few pathways breaking out and several fallen rocks provided steps up to the cliffs and other levels of the canyon. In the midst of it all there was a two massive plates that had fallen down and slanted against the other, creating a cover for the already present cave in the stone.

In front of it the sentinel lioness who had called out to him now spoke in a hurried voice towards the dark void. The rain made her already dark coat even darker, though it brief became illuminated with a sudden lightning strike.

With the brief burst of light, a secondary pair of red eyes emerged from the cave and lit up even more as they fell upon him. A glittering smile like white stones flashed at him as a truly beautiful lioness emerged. A dark stripe fell down her forehead, contrasting gorgeously against her tan fur. Even as the rain soaked it, she eagerly came out and posed before him. Her well toned form became even more so as the water caused her fur to press against her body. She stood proudly, yet the way she crossed her legs and her eyes lingered on him betrayed her excitement.

"Welcome back my love."

The edges of his mouth quirked up, if just for a moment. Despite his wet form, she eagerly pressed herself against him and a soft rumble rose from her throat. His chin came to rest of her head, a simple gesture that just seemed to invigorate her joy. Her face rose, her nose burying into his mane.

"Come in dear before you catch a cold."

Several pairs of eyes watched as the pair entered the cave, some regarding him with amusement, others with apathy, a few with irritability. He shook off the excess rainwater, then gently brushed the excess drops off his whiskers.

"So, the fool prince returns."

A ragged old voice broke through the darkness and in the faint, little light the outside provided, an ancient lioness emerged from the blackness. Her face had scars that ran from her chin, down her throat, and disappeared down her chest, though it was only made more ragged by the wrinkles she wore and how skinny her form was. Though it might have once been a warm brown color, her fur was tinted white with age and the stripe down her forehead was faded. Her eyes were a dim blue, the tell-tale signs of blindness approaching, but they still regarded him with an angry scowl.

He nodded, his face remaining calm. "Bianca."

"That's queen Bianca to you," she snarled, flashing her fangs at him. "I may be old, but I still have more power and authority then you will ever have. Learn your place, you disgraceful whelp!"

Zira stepped in between the two, first apologetically smiling at him, before narrowing her eyes at her. "Mother, please. Scar here is royalty and-"

"Bite your tongue, missy!" With a hiss and a push back, Zira sat down and shrank back at the blind lioness' glare. "You know what he has done and what he means to do. He is no better than pond scum and don't you forget it. Understand!"

Despite her fear, she still spoke up. "Y-yes, but-"

"But nothing! He is of no use to us and you have no right to assume control over what is allowed in this pride." She then swung her head back towards Scar, her anger forming a frightening mask. "You are not welcome here. We want nothing to do with you, after what has happened and how you have shown your true colors. So leave us."

"Mother," Zira protested. The rest of the pride either shrank back from the scene or watched with worried expressions.

"Be silent!" To emphasize her tone, her paws slammed down on the stone floor, causing some cracks to form. A impressive feat, in spite of her age.

"Your highness." Despite the tension threatening to boil over, his voice was cool and composed. "I know I hold no power or worth to you or your pride, but what I lack in brutal strength I more then make up with the lion's share of cunning and wit."

She snorted in disbelief, her nearly sightless orbs never leaving him as he slowly approached. "Yet we both know that life has not been fair to either of us. We've both been dealt an unfair hand. Shunned outcasts, left to bake in the sun with no hope for relief, to be given a shred of dignity or a chance to survive. Outsiders, destined to starve, thirst, ache, and eventually become the dust that chokes our lungs."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "And you expect us to believe that you have the answer to our problems?"

He grinned, his signature charisma coming out on full display. All eyes were on him, eyes filled with interest. Zira's eyes were entrance don him, her eyes filled with rapturous wonder at the luscious ambrosia that was his words.

"Precisely." He stood before her, standing proudly, eye to eyes. "You see we both know that there is a path towards renewal. To return to the days of prosperity. To take back the rewards that have so long been withheld from us by the blind tyrants who choose to turn their backs to the suffering and pain they cause." He paused, letting the atmosphere seep into the moment. At this moment all the pride were captivated by his words and perking up to the honey sweet promises that hung just overhead.

"If you'd be willing to join me, I can give you everything that you have missed and have wanted. I can return you back to your former glory. I can give you vengeance."

The cave was silent, minus the sounds of raindrops falling outside and the baited, excited breaths of the audience. Queen Bianca stood still as a boulder before him, her stony gaze cold and unfeeling as she gave a moment to form her response.

"Such bold promises and honeyed words you make, yet I see past the veil you intend to ensnare us with."

She rose up to full height, managing to grow a couple of inches taller then him as her pride gasped. "You intend to use us to challenge your brother and to take over the pride and the land for your own. You claim that this will restore up to power and stature, yet these words mean nothing. You said it yourself, you hold no power or worth to me or my pride at all. Your words hold no weight and you hold no dominion over us."

She exhaled, dipped her head down for just a moment, then lifted it up and sternly glared at him, her nearly white pupils staring right into his very soul.

"I see your heart. It is as black as the ground burned by your actions, traitorous scum. I will not say this again. Leave this place. Never return. Never try to contact us ever again."

A cold wind blew through the entrance, sending all but the two into a shuddering mess, from cold or fear none could tell. He stood still, letting the breeze blow against his dark mane.

"Very well then," he finally spoke, causing most to flinch at his quiet tone. "You will never see me in this place anymore. I wish a peaceful rest of your life for you and your pride."

With that, he turned neatly on his feet and started to make his way out of the cave.

"No Scar! Wait!" Zira screamed, causing the pride to jolt in surprise. Bianca remained silent, even as her own daughter turned to screech at her. "Do you realize what you've done?! He offered to help us in our pathetic state and you turn him away just like that! Have you gone mad in your old age? We're struggling out here! Don't you care about us?!"

Bianca turned to glare at her daughter, her tone cold as the wind. "Blind as I am, even I can see a false savior. His intentions are as visible as the moon is against the night. We are better off without him and you will need to learn discernment if you will ever want to lead this pride."

"But mother!"

"Or perhaps not," she sneered, snarling and staring down the rebellious lioness. "Perhaps it is time to assign a new successor instead of this rebellious, back-talking, smitten, fool of a daughter the Great Kings of the Past have saddled me with." She paused, then turned around. "Unless you get your act together, you will never be queen."

Almost immediately, the old queen could feel a cold, icy feeling drop down her spine. She had made a crucial error as she could almost hear the last threads of sanity snap.

Scarcely had she taken a step forward when the needle-like jab of teeth came clamping down onto her nape and her legs buckled under the sudden weight. She growled in sudden agony, crying out for aid as she dipped down, struggling to fell her attacker off. Her pridesisters remained frozen like statues, staring either emotionless or stunned at the assassin fighting their queen.

Eventually she managed to shake her body free of the claws, teeth and weight off, but barely had she taken a pause to gather herself when she was thrown painfully against the cave wall, the shock knocking all breath from her lungs. A large gouge on her nape had already started to stain her fur red and was coursing down like a hot river to soak her back.

Before she could dare suck in the precious oxygen back, a firm paw pressed hard down upon her throat, and claws sinking into the gashes. She wheezed, trying desperately to inhale the sweet, sweet air into her burning lungs as she felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. They could barely make out the blurry figure in front of her, but she already knew who dare upend her.

Even in the face of death, her killer, her daughter, her legacy, she boldly remained focused despite her vision rapidly darkening.

"You have reigned long enough," came the soft, yet edged voice. Like a knife, it cut swiftly, yet painfully through the air, with just the traces of a blossoming madness seeping through. She could imagine the face she must be giving, the sweet. psychotic smile, with fangs dipped in fresh blood. Her panting breath came by her ear and a breathy, warm laugh tickled it.

"It's time for a new change."

* * *

By the time Scar had stepped foot at the edge of the canyon, the storm had only increased. The wind howled through the gorge and whistled through like a mother who had just lost her child. Thunder rumbled like the earth being torn apart. The rain came down in torrents, soaking through his fur, illuminated his slender, streamline form only by the occasional bolt of lightning.

As he came to the end of the gorge, he stopped suddenly. He stood proudly towards the exit and focused at the area in the distance. The lightning flashed from up above, exposing each angle and the sheer size and grandeur of the rock formation. He felt a strong desire towards it, an urge to stand tall and strong while the weather fought against him. He wanted to be there at that moment, as the winds and rain swirled, pushed and pulled all around him, yet he was unwavering to it all.

All at once, everyone would see him in all his power and might, the true king of the Pridelands. Finally, after years of living in the shadows, being denied at every turn, justice would be his and everyone would see him for what he truly was.

In his rapturous state, he felt a warm body come up beside him. Her face traveled to where he was staring and she smiled, the grin appearing across her soaking, dark muzzle, dripping with water and fresh blood.

Behind them he could feel the determined, battle-ready and loyal army. Survival-worn, but fierce, skilled warriors to which he now commanded. They would obey his every order, so long as he kept their new leader under his influence.

Zira pressed against him, the rain making no difference to her at all as she cuddled beside him. He could only look ahead into the distance and grin maniacally as the storm raged on around them.

* * *

**Did I mention I was going to be adding TLK 2/deleted concept elements to the story?**

**So yeah, I know there's a million theories about the Outsiders and how/where they came from and to be in the TLK universe, so here's the rundown of my personal theory. They're a female-only, small pride on the edge of the Pridelands' territory. Their (former) leader, Bianca is the mother of Zira and a few of the other lionesses in the pride, fathered by different rogues. Bianca, is how you say, a stern, tough love-giving, no-nonsense b****. Having built up her pride from the ground up, she is a tough nut to crack, and a bit of a misandrist. She'll do anything to support her pride, but she will give no authority over herself or them to any male. This attitude extends to all males, regardless of position or state, though she especially dislikes Scar for his past actions and how her daughter and named heir Zira has become smitten with him. Still, she will at least give respect to the Pridelands' king for at least leaving them be and ruling at least somewhat well.**

**Zira, on the other hand, only really takes after her mother's stubborn, stern attitude. Being raised with such a strict mother who gives her affection only when she completes a task exemplary, this attitude will eventually translate in how she will treat her future children and how she perceives her own worth. She met Scar on one of his loner walks and immediately fell for his sweet, smooth words and his composed, suave personality. She is completely obsessed with him, and combined with rising tensions in the pride and some undiagnosed mental issues, is willing to do whatever it takes to please him.**

**Fun fact, Bianca was Zira's original concept name and her design choice was based upon early concept art for her, plus the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride reading books where Zira is mistakenly miscolored with darker fur and blue eyes. I figured it make a nice way to explain what future traits her grandchildren would get.**

**Anyways, thanks for being patient with the chapters. I can't promise when I'll get the next one out, but Spring Break is coming up so hopefully it will be soon. Hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Headfirst into Danger

**Chapter 5: Headfirst into Danger**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

On every blade of grass their was a prism, glinting like a diamond in the early morning light. The sun shone and the light reflected across the waves of grass like ripples in a pond. The air was chilled from the evening's rain and a sense of awakening found it's way to even those who refused to accept the morning's gift.

However, let it be said of the youth, with boundless energy and a lust for life, that they would always be the first to go out a seize the day.

With squinting eyelids trying to look past the glare and already sopping legs from the morning dew, two adolescents raced across the grasslands. Warm breaths puffed out of their mouths like mist from a waterfall. Occasionally a loud whoop would break from their pants, followed by an enthusiastic leap.

Behind them, their peers struggled to keep up.

"Simba, Nala! Wait up!"

Several months ago, the two were in the twins' place. First going out into the savanna for the first time. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala would soon graduate to a milestone in their development. Almost adolescents, they would soon be allowed to come and go as they pleased from Pride Rock without supervision. As a test of blossoming maturity, they would also be showing their younger peers around as well. To the older cubs, the enthusiasm of eventually being unsupervised was diminished somewhat by their babysitter still in charge and the twins tagging along and effectively slowing them down.

However, their excitement could not be curbed as they raced along the grasslands, eager to see what had just been relayed to them prior that day. They surged up the grassy hill, panting heavily, but contently as they scanned the area, grinning as their eyes fell upon the desired place of interest.

Only to be immediately blocked with a yelp as a blue-feathered, scowling face swooped down before them.

"Might I inquire of what's gotten you so excited that you have left the others in the dust?"

A smirk came across the golden cub's face. "Oh c'mon Zazu, we haven't gone too faaaaaahh-" As he swiveled his head to check behind, he did indeed see that the scampering cubs panting at a much farther distance than he had suspected, and his reply fell into a long series of vowels.

Zazu alighted down and squinted up towards him. "I'm sure your father has told you that it is a king's duty to make sure no one gets left behind."

His ears drooped at that and he shuffled awkwardly. "Yes," he muttered.

"And that being the future king means you'll have to take responsibility, starting by watching out for your pridemates."

His nose scrunched up at that. "Yes, he did. Why'd you have to be like this Zazu. You're not my dad, I'll soon be old enough to go around the Pridelands by myself, why do you need to remind me about these things all the time."

"Because as the future king you'll need to learn these things early on and it is my job as your father's, and eventually your, adviser to oversee that you follow the path towards greatness and nobleness." His wing thrust out and brushed against his chest. "So fluffy, there's just some things in life that you just need to accept and learn to live with."

"Coming through!"

A choked squawk broke from mister banana beak's beak as he was suddenly ambushed by a furry, pale tan cub and wet tumbling down the hill. Nala and Simba burst out laughing at the majordomo's misfortune, just as Nadra walked up, panting heavily. She waited a few moments until her chest had stopped heaving to glare up at her cousin and the prince.

"You guys need to go slower. You were miles away when you stopped," she exclaimed, obviously exaggerating, but angry nonetheless. Her scowl remained even as her cousin's paw came down to comfortingly, if not a bit sarcastically, pet her head.

"Calm down Nadra. Simba here says he's found a really cool place to show us for your first time out here." She titled her head and a flashed a mischievous smile towards him. "Right Simba?"

"R-right. Right. Right! Of course I did." His confidence had returned with a proud smile. "Just need to figure out how to get banana beak off our tails."

A groan came up from below and soon Mheoto trotted up, holding the hornbill up proudly with his tail feather clamped between his jaws. "That's mister banana beak to you." Another groan came up as Mheoto deposited him right in the midst of him. "Great Kings, had I known this job would lead me here.."

"So where we going Simba?" The newcomer looked at him expectantly, his sky blue eyes shining with eagerness.

The prince gave a quick side glance to Zazu, still laying on his back, wings clutching his head as he waited for the pain to subside. He then hunched down and brought his head close to them, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dad was telling me about how he was chasing out some poachers back to the Outlands the other day. I wanted to see where that was and maybe check out what poachers he was talking about."

Three pairs of eyes stared back at his own, all filled with excitement and wonder at the new, mysterious place.

"The Outlands..." came a mumbling voice form beside them and immediately the cubs cringed with shock, realizing they had been caught. "The Outlands!"

Immediately Zazu had recovered and was on his feet to hop on over to the middle, however he did sway briefly with dizziness before he stared sternly and frightfully up at them.

"Absolutely not! Do you even realize what the Outlands hold?!" His voice was reaching almost screeching decibels, yet Simba remained cool and carefree in his attitude.

"No, that's why me and the other's are going to go check it out."

"Oh no you won't!" A blur came straight up and a second later their faces were pressed together. "That place is a death trap and no one is stepping foot in that land, not on my watch."

Simba pulled away from the seething hornbill, glared at him while rubbing his nose free of the itching the feathers gave him, and opened his mouth, ready to retort, when-

"You should listen to your babysitter for once cubs. He tell the truth, the Outlands are no place for any cubs."

The temperature in the Pridelands that day was no less than perfect. The sun cast the right amount of warmth upon the earth and the light breeze created such a balmy, delightful environment to go out, explore, and enjoy the weather. All this came crashing down into a frigid, uncomfortable prickling down their spines, as if they had slept outside and had woken up with a freezing layer of dew clinging to their coats and soaking them tot the bone.

Instinctively clustering together, the cubs gathered behind Zazu as the majordomo puffed up his feathers, trying vainly to shield them as a suave, slithering came up to the group. His form moved elegantly through the grass, his tail flicking idly like a cobra ready to strike at any time. His face stared neutrally down at them before he casually stretched himself out and laid down on his stomach. Gaze never leaving them, he laid out his legs on over the other with a flourishing movement and made himself comfortable beside him.

"H-hi uncle Scar," Simba finally replied, not knowing where he found the courage to do so. His proud, confident personality was overcome with an uneasy feeling. Taking note from earlier, he found the strength to move slowly and quietly before the younger cubs. They eagerly ducked behind him and Nala as she followed suite.

He barely managed to repress a shudder as his uncle's one green and one moon-colored eyes fell upon him and a grin that could not be mistaken for anything other then unnerving and creepy spread across his face.

"Hello dear nephew. How are you and your little friends doing today?"

"G-Good, good," he muttered. He was seriously considering bolting right then and there, though his parent's lessons on manners, protecting others, and remaining cool under pressure were holding him barely back.

The time seemed to slow down as the red lion took pause to huff at his claws and brushed them casually against his shoulder. "Well I do hope at least you choose to listen to Zazu, for once at least." He ignored the indignant gasp and rattle of feathers in a threatening position, still remaining focused on the shininess of his sharpest tools. "The Outlands are a barren, harsh land outside of our borders, home to nothing but termites and viscous, thieving predators like jackals and vipers. You'd be lucky to last even a minute on that land before either surviving them, the blasting heat, or the lack of any resources to help relieve your thirst and heat." His expression grew all the more energetic and thus all the more frightening as he spoke. As he finished, a small whimper could be heard from behind the three.

"Ahem. Well thank you Scar for the description, I'm sure they get the picture. Nothing interesting or safe their in the Outlands, so no reason to go there. Plain and simple, thank you Scar, we will be going on our way now." With a hurried tone, he began shooing them away, trying to get them to avoid making eye contact while his own eyes never left him. The lion merely nodded.

"You're most welcome for the advice. In any case, a trip to the Outlands would not only be dangerous, but it be complete waste of time. The Outlands are all the way across the Pridelands, where as the Elephant Graveyard is merely a short walk away."

The group stopped suddenly as Zazu stopped pushing to fly up and shout, "Scar, need I remind you that you're on a tight leash. You ought to keep your mouth shut, else you'll have to deal with Mufasa."

At that, Scar arose and swiftly came up to him, towering menacingly above him. The cubs shrank back as his eyes swirled with anger and something else that made their fur stick on end. His lips peeled back as he spoke, revealing more amount of his teeth then they were comfortable with.

"Mufasa isn't here right now, so, theoretically, this means that whatever happens here is just between us."

Zazu, despite his best efforts to remain brave and stand up for the cubs, began to wilt under his harsh glare and height. In the midst of his fear, his desire to flee, his desire to protect, and adrenaline pumping through his veins, his judgement was briefly impaired and he flicked his wing back towards the scared audience of cubs. A clear mesage of what so do. And instantly he regretted it.

The message was clear and received quickly.

While Scar's eyes were focused on Zazu, the cubs bolted down the hill, sprinting through the grass like gazelle racing away from a predator. A snarl broke into the air, shattering the silence and sending fresh fear into their hearts, yet they kept running. The grass kept on growing thicker and taller, making it harder to see where they were going and if they were all still going in the same direction. The blades kept batting in their faces, forcing them to run blindly at times.

Eventually, the grass began to grow shorter, however Simba briefly had time to notice before the grass ended sharply into rocky dirt and the otherwise even land suddenly gave way to a sharp slope. Shock by this sudden change int he land was quickly overcome with pain and fear as his paws tumbled over the other and over his head as he rolled down the hill. He gave out sharp yelps as his body roughly scraped against the jagged earth. His limbs flailed uselessly in the air and grasped at nothing at the speed he was stumbling, though it eventually came to an abrupt stop as his body collided with a surprise boulder.

He began to feel pity for how Zazu had felt earlier when Mheoto had pounced on him. His entire body ached from the shock of the crash and from the scratches and abrasions the clash with the ground. He spared a few seconds to lay down in agony before he forced his legs beneath him and lifted himself back up with a small shudder from the dizziness and sudden weight shift.

Barely had two seconds to recover when a startled scream reached his ears, followed by another hard collision and the reintroduction of his back to the ground.

It took a few more seconds this time to get out of his muddled, painful state to realize what had happened. One, judging by the warm, furry, yet smaller body clamped onto his chest and the familiar twin stripes on his head, it was clear that Mheoto had also fallen the same way he had, except he had had a much nicer, softer structure to catch his weight against. Secondly he realized that, if the uncomfortable rocks poking against his back was any indication, the rocks plus his back had created the friction that had eventually slowed down their inertia, bringing them to a stop. The third and last thing he realized that they had stopped just in the nick of time.

Through his muddled mind he eventually recovered enough to see that his head was dangling freely off a large cliff, overlapping a very menacingly-looking landscape. Shadowed, large, hollow structure laying everywhere, the hiss of steam and the smell of decay, they had just barely been saved from going over the cliff.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Simba."

He shut his eyes tightly, willing up the strength against the pain crick he felt in his neck, to lift his head up against gravity to address the cub laying heavily down on his chest.

"Get. Off. Me."

The sudden weight off his chest meant he was free to roll over, sucking in air like it was sweet honey, and lay his head down while he struggled to regain his bearings. None of his limbs felt broken or sprained, thankfully, but he didn't have to look to know that he was very dirty and covered with lots of sharp nicks and scratches. His head ached, his body ached, his mind ached, and he felt just ready to collapse into a pile and sleep until the next season came. Nobody could really blame him for that, could they?

"Whoa. Hey Simba, come check this out."

Against all his protesting limbs, sapped muscles, and nerves screaming, he got himself up to his paws with a loud crack as his spine popped back into alignment. He winced at the sound, then tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry, but his vision improved as he saw the form of his companion become clearer and clearer. Mheoto was filthy, but thankfully didn't seem to have an big injuries as well, aside from a few scrapes. He stared excitedly at him, then gestured with his head to look out.

No longer upside down, the landscape that lay before them looked even more scary and grey. Everything looked burnt, hollow, dangerously dark and unwelcoming. His eyes squinted at a peculiar shape in the background, then widened as they realized what the huge, tall structure was.

"The Elephant Graveyard," he breathed out. A breath of air blew in from behind and into the shadowy place, carrying along echos of long-passed spirits, long-forgotten spaces and sinister tales of what lay within between the harrowing elephant skeletons and the jagged rock formations.

His focus upon the grey land and his sudden interest of what it held was suddenly interrupted as a head and cold nose were pressed painfully into his shoulder, letting him know about the bruises that were forming and were sure to make themselves seen very soon. His red eyes soon met with sky blue, though his anger softened to concern as he saw the uneasiness they held.

"Hey Simba, I don't like this place. I say we should find where the girls are at and head back." His voice was almost a whimper and Simba had no qualms against the logic in his words.

"Sounds like a plan to me" As he turned, his head took longer then the rest of his body to break away from the direction of the forbidden land. "It sure is creepy. Can't believe any elephant would want to die in this place."

"Elephants die in this place!"

Simba winced at the shriek and at the scared look on the cub's face. Solemnly, he swallowed and nodded. "Dad told me that this is where elephants do to die when they feel its their time. He said its tradition for them the herd to come after their gone to pay their respects and to remember them. It's the Circle of Life."

"But don't the hyenas live here as well? Do the elephants that come here die when they reach this place or do the hyenas get to them first and-"

Whatever fearful ending to his horrific question was ended abruptl scream that broke in the air. They both froze in their tracks, taking a moment to determine whose voice it was.

Then...

"Sis!"

He bounded forward and rounded the boulder Simba had crashed into. The prince surged after him.

"Mheoto wait!"

He gasped in pain as he felt sharp rocks poking into his paw pads and spared a second to rub off the sharp particles on his fur. Scarcely had he rounded the rock as well when he recognized another lion up ahead. He felt a pang of relief seeing Nala alright, but the fear resurfaced as he realized that she was standing frantically at the edge of the cliff they were on, staring frightened down into the valley below.

Mheoto came to a screeching halt beside her, scraping up some lose dirt over the edge and into the basin with a loud clatter as they made contact with the ground from the steep height. He slowed his own pace to a hurried walk and stopped right beside them, looking over the edge to what Nala had seen and where the scream had sprung from.

"Right there," she said, drawing out her paw and pointing down below.

"Sis!"

Simba gulped, the fur on his back prickling uncomfortably again while dread surged through his gut. There, just a few feet below them, and a few more feet above the ground below, a light sepia cub with wide, olive eyes stared terrified out into the graveyard, her body curled up and pressed against the cliff on a small protruding rock.

At the sound of her twin's voice, her head swiveled up towards the trio, revealing her petrified face to them.

"Guys, help me," she begged, her voice reflecting her look. Her paw gave way beneath her and she stumbled, before quickly grabbing back onto her platform while a chunk of it fell down and smashed against the hard, rocky floor.

"Nadra, hold on," Nala called out. Her voice was meant to be helpful, but was not immune from sounding frantic and scared.

"Don't let go sis," Mheoto added, looking more and more agitated with each passing second.

Nadra paw slipped out from below again and she scrabbled against the stone, desperately trying to gain balance once more. A terrified shriek broke out and tears began to prick out from the corners of her eyes.

"Nadra!" Her head turned up and she noticed the paw outstretched to her, still a few feet above. "Nadra, can you jump up and grab my paw?"

"I don't know. I'm scared," she wailed.

"Focus sis. Take a deep breath and listen to Simba," her brother coaxed. She tried to obey, but only ended with dust coughing out of her lungs with more scared breaths.

Simba bit his lip and tried to extend his limb further out to her. "Nadra, listen to me." He tried to keep his voice as level and as reassuring as he could muster. "Can you try to leap up and grab my paw? I can try to pull you out."

"Yeah, us too," Nala joined.

"I don't know," she whimpered. "But I can try."

Leaning heavily against the wall, she tried to press her body as tightly as she could while she adjusted her limbs accordingly. With a swift movement and sharp inhale, she rose onto her back legs. She wavered uneasily for a moment, before finding balance again by pressing her front paws against the wall.

"That's it. You got it!"

She took in another shuddering breath, gaining back some courage before focusing above her with a determined look. Simba's paw was just a leap's distance above her, though she was unsure of whether or not she could make it.

Another deep breath, inhale and exhale, before she prepared to make the jump. Her muscles tensed, haunches sank down, as she prepared to spring up. She dug her claws into the dirt, hoping to gain an extra boost from it. Her forelegs prepped to pull herself up for a few more inches, then clamp down on his paw. Her brother and cousin all gathered around him, a foreleg extended each to grab at her and try to pull her up.

It all happened in a millisecond. She felt the ground leave her paws as the surged upwards, finding herself airborne for a brief moment. Her forelegs began to reach upward, until she felt one of them catch on the uneven wall and knock off her initial plan. Without the extra distance that boost provided, the last few inches between her and the saving paw made all the difference. Cold fear renewed, she closed her eyes to prepare for gravity to take hold and send her tumbling down.

"Gotcha!"

"Pull!"

Her eyes widened back open as pain ran up her paw as it was yanked up a few inches and slammed against the wall. She yelped before a firm grip grasped at her wrist and another try to catch hold on her nape. She winced and her mouth opened to scream, but no words came out as three different legs grabbed at her and tried to yank her upwards.

Hope blossomed in her chest and renewed her stretch as her free paw scrabbled to gain leverage against the cliff. It grew further as her claws sank into the soil and found purchase against it. She was brought up a few inches more, Simba releasing her paw to allow it to come up some more before grasping onto it. Nala's grasp went down from her nape to under her shoulder and hooked underneath it. Mheoto replaced Nala's hold at her neck and wrapped it tightly around, pull up as he did. A few inches more and she felt her paw come over the edge of the cliff.

"That;s it."

"Come on."

"Just a little bit more."

Time seemed to freeze all at once. Everyone's ears pricked up as sudden groan arose from the area where their weight was placed and the cracking of rock against loose soil.

Nadra found herself airborne once more as everyone lost their grip on her. No fault of theirs', as the ground beneath them broke apart, sending all four of them falling down the sharp height into the Elephant Graveyard. The freedom that was so close was now wrenched from her grasp once more.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff! That's why they call him Cliff Hanger!**

**I'm not apologizing for that reference, nor the fact that I, an undergraduate in college, have been watching episodes of _Between the Lions_ online, aside from the newest episodes of _My Pride_. If you haven't check it out yet, episode two came out recently and I highly recommend it. Based on the fanfiction, it tells the story of a young, crippled lioness, how she deals with the how her pride treats her due to her injuries, and I won't spoil it from there, so please just go check it out on YouTube. Warning though, it is a bit graphic, due to how more realistic it is with rogue lions and such, so be warned. Think of it as the Lion King, but with a female protagonist, who is crippled, and takes more from real-life lion behavior.**

**Anyways, hope ya'll are doing okay. I know that the Coronavirus is making things difficult for a lot of us, from shutting down schools, public events, and the like, as well as making some people go crazy for toilet paper and the like. All I can offer at this point is advice; remain calm, try to avoid going out if possible, try to limit contact if you can, be sure to wash your hands and sanitize areas frequently, and please, for the love of Steve, stay home if you're sick. Basically treat this as you would a normal cold/flu, but at a larger scale. We can get through this is we remain smart, vigilant, and rational. Take care of yourselves guys.**

**At the very least, not going out and staying at home means I can work on these chapters more, so that's a silver lining at least. I'll see ya'll soon, take care okay. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Where Shadows Lie

**Chapter 6: Where Shadows Lie**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A hiss of steam and a puff of foul smelling vapor burst out from a vent in the ground. Coughing came up from the odor and the large quantities of dust that melded together into a toxic combination. A groan escaped her throat as she rolled over to her front, feeling large clumps of dirt topple of her fur while she sneezed.

"Nadra?"

Her eyes began to water as the familiar face of her twin appeared over a pile and he shimmied on over to her side. She reached out and wrapped her legs around his neck, pressing her watering eyes against his fur in a firm embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she wailed against him. Feeling the relief wash over his fear, he also felt liquid gather against his lashes.

Suddenly, another pair of forelegs wrapped around the both of them. "Thank the Great Kings, you're okay." Nadra's head rose up and then pressed into the new warm body's fur.

"I didn't mean to fall, really, I didn't."

"It wasn't your fault Nadra."

Nala stood a pace away from them. Her eyes stared firmly at the wall and the large gap where they once stood. Her gaze fell down to the huge quantities of dirt and rock that surrounded them, then up again. They followed her eyes and winced at how far they had fallen.

"The rain from last night must've loosened the dirt," she said succinctly. An sharp exhale broke through her nostrils, followed by a sneeze. "It's not your fault we're all down here."

The steam vent released another blast of water vapor, causing her to squeal and scamper over to them uncomfortably. "What matter now is that we all have to find a way to get out of here."

Simba nodded and pulled out of the group huddle. "Agreed. We obviously can't climb out the way we got in- off." A snicker rose from the group as a smattering of dirt fell down on his head in a perfectly timed manner. He growled as he furiously swiped it off. "If the hyenas can sneak in to the Pridelands, then surely they must have a way that leads out of this place."

"Hyenas?" Simba winced as he watched the younger male shrink back, trying to hide against his cousin and sister, who looked no braver then him. "Do you think they'll find us here?"

He bit his lip, paused for a moment. A shake. "Not if we stay low and be quiet." With a shake to get some of the soil off his coat, he softly trudged on over out of the debris and nodded towards them.

"There! I can see the cliffs get smaller. If we just follow them, there's bound to be a way out. C'mon."

Just before he could take a step further, he was suddenly yanked back with a yelp which he quickly shrank back from, eyes darting around for any potential listeners. He then swiveled his head towards Nala, who stared determinedly back at him.

With a cough, she spat out his tail. "Simba, I think it might be best for us to take it slowly and to put some distance between the each of us." She gestured towards the twins. "If anything happens to us..."

His eyes widened with the implication. He nodded softly, then walked around her and behind the siblings.

"If that's the case, you lead. I'll take up the rear to look out for trouble." The twins looked expectantly at him. "You both take up the middle of the line." A grin then spread across his lips. "We'll pretend that we're out hunting gazelle and we have to stalk through the land to get them." His smile grew wider. "Whoever is the quietest wins and gets half my dinner."

"But you have to be very quiet and do whatever we say until we get back home, got it?"

At the prospect of extra food and the game now put into a competition, the two eagerly got into position. The prince made a quick walk around, making sure they were both at least a meter between each other before nodding at Nala. Before he got to the caboose, she quickly whispered into his ear.

"You sure this will work?"

"What other options do we have?" He quickly replied, suppressing a wince and trying to put on his best brave face for the younglings.

"Everyone ready?" she whispered. They all hunched down and nodded. "Okay, let's stalk some gazelle."

From a far away, bird's eye view, one could surmise that a rather huge, multi-shades of tan and yellow, weirdly shaped caterpillar was trudging softly along the edge of the border. From a closer bird's eye view, one could clearly see the looks of determination, fear and and constant vigilance on the two cubs at the front and back, while the mainly determined, though slight unnerved looks on the smaller two in the middle.

From any creature's perspective of the group, they probably would've thought that the group was rather courageous, rather foolish, and rather pitiful in their current predicament. Though Simba and Nala weren't too much older from their companions, they were barely out of cubhood themselves, with Simba barely having a hair of his mane to speak of. Still, young as they were, the seeds of maturity were already planted within them, as they quickly surmised a plan to get themselves out of their predicament while also taking into consideration the danger and how to go about the forbidden plain.

Still, despite their wit and bravery, they still were tantamount in fear to their younger companions. As the seconds passed on and more steps were taken, they would all occasionally take glances at the scenery and environment around them. At every geyser blast, they would flinch. At every dark, menacing crag or crack in the background, they would shrink down. The path they took against the cliff thankfully had a small trench, meaning they could just hunch down and hopefully be hidden from sight.

Hopefully.

All of them froze in shock as the sound of ground spilling out hit their ears, followed by a moan of pain. Nala and Mheoto swung their heads back, bodies relaxing a bit as they saw Simba gently nudging Nadra back up. She withheld a gasp as her other paw came up to cover a bruise that was forming on her arm.

"Please try to be quiet Nad'," Simba urged with the softest tone he could muster. She bit her lips and nodded, but her eyes never left the area where her paw had slid out from beneath her. She experimentally dug her claws into the earth, or whatever could be said for it. It was blackened and rough beneath her paw pads, unlike anything she had ever witnessed before.

Leaning down, she gave a tentative sniff before recoiling, coughing into her shoulder to muffle it. She murmured, "What's wrong with this dirt?"

Her brother followed suit, yet his paws came up to his nose at the scent, then he shook his head to rid the scent of his paws from his nostrils. "It smells like... like," he titled his head in confusion. "It reminds me of home, but dry. And... worse."

At his confused tone, she nodded. "Yeah.. almost like the dry grass and plants and soil back on our side, only-"

"Burnt."

Hardly had Nadra let out a terrified scream when a pair of jaws clamped down on her nape and yanked her out of the trench. At the sight of the wailing cub, Simba shouted out for the remaining two to run while he surged up at the hyena who had just taken his friend. His claws extended out on one paw to try and scratch at the scavenger's jaws and the other to reach out and yank her out, when a heavy leg slammed into his back and forced him down. He let out a yell as pressure was applied to his injuries.

Meanwhile, Nala had tried to lead Mheoto out by rushing forward and down the ditch and away from the hyenas, only to skid to a halt as the rest of the pack appeared before them and surrounded them. They soon found themselves, forcefully nudged back to where Nala was squirming in one of the scavenger's jaws and Simba was pinned down under one of their paws.

As the four came to realization that they had been discovered and captured in barely a few seconds, they felt any sort of hope of getting out of this place die.

Before nay of them could give protest or say anything, their words were replaced to screams and yells of fear and terror as each of them were suddenly lifted up by their napes and found themselves being swiftly rushed through the Elephant Graveyard.

Steam hissed out of holes in the earth, along with the sour scent of sulfur and other airborne minerals. Great mounds of bones surrounded them and they soon came to realize the true meaning of the Elephant Graveyard was where the elephants came and were laid to rest. Their massive skeletons either glistened white and bare from the weathering effects of time and nature or they two shared the color and nature of the soil that the cubs had discovered.

Through tight niches and walls they were carried through, their helpless bodies swinging as sharp turns and twists were made at harsh speeds. They had all stopped screaming, aside from the occasionally yelp as they got rather close to the hard walls, so much so that they could feel their paws skim the surface. The air, though it blasted through their fur, was foul and still. They realized hardly any wind came through the tight niches.

Eventually, the tight spaces suddenly broke through to an open area and the four found themselves let go and flung forward into the dirt in rapid succession. They groaned as their bodies made contact with one another and the dirt around them and they groaned as the pain in their joints and legs became renewed.

As they started to get up, they realized where they were and the two older cubs quickly twisted themselves into a barrier to shield the twins as best the could at the sight before them. All around them, some laughing sinister, some licking their chops at them, all they could see around them, were hyenas. Grey, spotted, filthy, unkempt, undisciplined, stinky, mangy, frightening, and whatever other negative connotation they could think of, hyenas.

Fear ran cold through all their veins as the yellow eyes stared menacingly down at them. In an effort to relieve the fear and to give them the impression that they were not, the two's hackles rose up, puffing up their small, unimpressive forms. Nala barred her teeth and hissed, lifting her unsheathed paw up as a warning, though she had little strength or battle prowess to speak of.

Simba, additionally following suit, slapped his paw down on the rough earth in an effort to look intimidating. When that failed, he tried to force a roar from his throat, remembering how strong and unyielding his father had made it. Only growls he could muster out of his throat, however. He kept growling, trying to hide the embarrassment off his face, when all the hyenas did was laugh at him. He took a deeper breath, nearly gagging at the stale air entering his lungs, and then thrust out a louder rumble in his throat.

"Rrrraaaaaggghhh!"

A snarl broke against his growl and Simba nearly lost his balance as a pair of yellow fangs flashed against him, followed by the stinking smell of carrion and rotten meat. Mheoto squealed as Simba's foot came down on his tail, but his voice shrank to a squeak at why the cub had done so. To Simba's horror, and more humiliation, the hyena then began laughing in a more noticeable manner.

"Hee hee, hey Azizi, Ed. Check out this furry cat. He thinks he so brave," the hyena chuckled, then peeled back his lips into a slasher smile. "Bet he's got some meat on his bones."

"Gee I don't know Kamari, seems just like a bunch of fur with a temper." Nala yelped this time as another male thrust his face into hers, inspecting her with a glare. "I'm not sure if their even worth trying to eat without getting hair stick in your throat."

At that, the first hyena rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Banzai, like we have any right to be picky in this place. When was the last time you even had freshly delivered meat right at our doorstep."

A scoff and groan. "Before everything went up in flames and we got stuck with the short end of the burning stick, that's when."

"Enough!"

The silence that followed after that single word was drastic. All the hyenas shut up and stared up towards the massive elephant skeleton up ahead. The cubs all turned to where they were facing, right up towards the headless pile of bones and the hyena laid casually across the stone where the skeleton rested. All that remained up the skull were the two, elegantly curved tusks that jut out from the rocky pile like two arms for a menacing throne.

The hyena herself fell right into place among her subjects and the atmosphere, yet the cubs could instantly tell what set her apart from the rest of them. For one, she was heavily muscled and several scars stuck out against her legs and chest. A trio of slashes cut across her left cheek, marring her grey fur. Her eyes were focused sternly on them. Although they showed a still anger inside, their was a spark of cunning wit and power swirling within them.

Her leg were suavely draped over the other and they both hung over the edge of the rocky, bone throne with the air of both confidence and disinterest.

One of the males stepped forward slowly, stopped, and bowed his head respectfully at her.

"Matriarch Shenzi. We found this group of lions alongside the Eastern border. We checked and their was no one with them. No lionesses or anyone."

"And this you are certain?" Her voice was gravelly, yet strong, like the eroded, but standing structure that was Pride Rock. With that analogy, it then occurred to the group that this hyena was their leader.

"Positive ma'am." He turned to them and barred his teeth in a merciless grin. "Guess no one told them to stay on their own side."

Feeling a sudden surge of anger, Simba stood up straight and glared at him. "That's not true! My dad has told us enough times to stay away from the Elephant Graveyard. He told us about the dangers and why we should stay away."

"So why are you here then?"

With the soft, but near deafening question, the shame returned with a flattening of his ears and a sudden frog of his throat. He could feel their gazes boring into him and felt his form unconsciously shrink under them.

"It's not our fault." He perked up at Nala's voice and her shoulder brushing against him. "We had no intention of heading into your territory. We were just minding our own business when Scar appeared and frightened us away-"

"Scar!"

Nala clamped up as the matriarch screamed his name and immediately the tense silence was broken by fearful murmurs and unintelligible whispers where the name was briefly understood with a venomous tone. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably and even the matriarch looked stunned and thoughtful.

"Yeah!" Mheoto, in his youthful ignorance to reading the atmosphere, continued. "He spooked us away and then Nadra fell down the border and we tried to rescue her but-"

"Quiet! Quiet."

The word was yelled, yet the second had a softer tone, as if she was sampling his words and comparing them to a recent memory. Mheoto shrunk back and curled against his cousin and sister, the former covering her foreleg over him. The worried muttering continued.

"Matriarch, if I may?"

As if broken out of sleep, she shook back to reality and nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"Scar or no Scar, these cubs have still trespassed into our territory and must be dealt with accordingly." The male turned back, looking sternly, yet interested at them. "Might I suggest and eye for an eye, considering all the crimes their kind have committed against us."

Their hackles rose, claws unsheathed, and muscles tensed as the two prepared to defend the younger at any and all cost.

"No Kamari, no." With a brief stretch, the matriarch hopped down from her perch and down several rocky steps before standing straight and strongly before them. She stared down at the group, a strict, yet tired and wise look in her face. "There has been enough violence and blood shed already. If we depose of these cubs, it will only trigger more suffering. As if we needed more then that."

She took pause, then called out in a loud booming voice.

"Kitu!"

"Yes ma'am." A female hyena rushed forward. Well, rushed was a relative term, as she more hobbled forward at her top speed of slightly faster than a tortoise. Her back leg had a thick, bare and partially scabbed over scar starting at her hip and going down to her thigh. She had another scar right below her neck. Some of the cubs shuddered at the look at her.

"Are the elephants still in our territory?"

She perked up and nodded. "Yes ma'am. This is there last day of mourning before they head back and give us the opportunity to feast." There was a hint of excitement under her serious tone and her tail seemed to wag. The matriarch nodded.

"Good. You, Kamari, Banzai, Azizi, and Ed will all go and escort the cubs to them. Explain what happen and they will be willing to help them out."

There was a bit of protest from the males to the side. Kitu just tilted her head in confusion. "Ma'am?"

"You heard what I said," Shenzi replied with an exhale. "Best let those overgrow bags of wrinkles take them back. They're on good terms with the king anyways,." She paused and added softly, "maybe it would help to ease up our sentence here."

Her front paw twitched and kicked up the dry, charred earth, letting the clumps be flicked back into the four's faces. When they opened them again, her muzzle was a hair's breadth from theirs.

"As for your four, you have until sunset to be out of this place before my kindness run out." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to see you, or any of your pride ever in here again. Is that understood?"

Four heads furiously nodded and she pulled back, seemingly satisfied. "Good, now get out."

Just as she turned away and the designated escorts came forth to lead them out, Simba found back his courage as his father's teachings came back to him. "Thank you matriarch. Thank you for your kindness and your mercy."

Shenzi stopped and looked over her shoulder at the young prince. He had barely a hair of mane of his forehead, yet he was the very image of a lion that had once come here. Her fur bristled as the cub suddenly put his two front feet out, as if he were to stretch, only to just dip his head down and keep it that way.

The pack and his companions all gasped. He, the prince of the Pridelands and it's future, bowing respectfully towards the leader of the hyena pack. Willingly humbling himself before his species' natural enemy and showing respect towards her.

Nobody moved or spoke, but eventually the female cub around his age also stood up and copied her friend's actions, politely kneeling down and bowing her head. Ever the followers, the twins did the same.

The air was silent, though eventually a rare breeze swooped through the rocky crevices and giant skeletons and brushed against the fur of everyone in the area. Lion, hyena, a quiet ceremony of connection and respect being performed.

Shenzi felt her knees go weak as the wind died down and the cubs got up from their positions and turned around to follow their escorts out. She waited a second, until they had left from sight, then sank to her haunches and exhaled deeply. Several of her guards approached and one of them spoke out.

"Matriarch? Is everything alright?"

"Sifa ziwe kwa vijana."

They bristled at the sound of the old language being spoken and the tone at which it was spoke. Finally, her head rose, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Matriarch?"

"Go." She rose to her feet, her formal, natural stance and behavior returning. "Go and follow them. See that everything goes as accordingly." With that she, leaped up back onto her perch and into the shadows further back, chuckling softly to herself.

"There may be hope for us after all," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

The earth below them was blackened in some places and torn and uneven in others. The cubs became very grateful that the route they were taking thankfully was taking more of the latter and giving them some ease on their injured bodies.

However, as the group walked in relative silence through the dark and gray landscape, it soon became apparent to the older, more mature, and more socially aware cubs that they wished that the younger, less mature, less socially aware cubs had bitten their tongues in the midst of this no good, terrible, horrible, very bad day.

"So Kitu. Doesn't that mean nothing?" The hyena perked at Mheoto's voice. "Why'd they name you that?"

"Don't be rude Mheoto," Nala scolded, feeling a rush of heat into her cheeks while Simba just flinched awkwardly and Nadra became interested without understanding the situation.

The males giggled while she merely scoffed. "Hyenas are typically named for out skills, talents, or behaviors." She paused. "Although we also may be given names with negative or weird meanings in order to confuse our enemies and spirits."

Nala could see the sly glint in her eyes and Simba sighed. Already they saw Mheoto's fur prick up and his ear dip down.

"There are spirits here?" The males chuckled softly, some bringing their paws to cover their mouths.

"Oh yes, plenty of them," Kitu said, her voice purposefully sounding soft, yet exaggerated. "They come out every night to roam the Elephant Graveyard and snatch away any unsuspecting hyena or unfortunate animal to be caught all alone." She grinned wildly at him, then shortened it to a deadpan, serious face and tone. "And that's why they call me nothing. If the spirits see nothing is there, they leave me alone and let me scout unhindered."

"Oh, I get it!" She frowned as the cub's form perked up. "It's like how my mom named my Mheoto after I got a fever at birth. Confusing the spirit attacking my by giving me an unlucky or weird name." He pranced with pride at the realization of this, only to stop shortly at the pain his scratched limbs were giving him.

"Why is the ground weird and black like that here?" Nadra scraped her claws against the ground to illustrate. "I've never seen anything like it?" She cocked her head and strared up towards Banzai. "You said it was burnt?"

"Yes, it's burnt ground," he replied bluntly.

"How'd it get that way?"

"Fire."

"What's that?"

"It's-"

He paused, a confused look coming over his face as he thought hard about it. "It's hot. And it hurts. And it glows like the sun."

"It also spreads quickly in the dry season," Kamari added.

"But what is it?" Nadra pressed further. "Where does it come from? Will I be able to see it?"

"Hope not," Kitu interjected. "All I can say about it is that this land didn't always look like this. We actually had plants and stuff until it came." She then whispered, "Until _he_ came."

"He?" This time, Simba perked up with the question. "He who? My uncle, Scar?"

"Don't say his name!"

Kitu and half of the males shrieked while the other two, one who had previously been zoned out and drooling and the other zoned out and not drooling, now shied back and whimpered. The group was shook by their sudden change in behavior, changing from strong, disinterested and unyielding scavengers to a group of stunned, frightful and uneasy pups in a matter a seconds due to a word.

"I'm sorry! Sorry. Sorry," Simba quickly blurted out. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did, cubbie," Kamari spat out before he was knocked upside the head by Banzai. "Hey, don't tell them that man. Else they might say it again," he muttered.

The silence was back again, interrupted only by the rocks being disrupted underfoot and the steam vents releasing vapor. Simba kept his head down, but the aching question still lingered until his patience wore out over his guilt.

"Can I at least ask what he did?"

"Hey look, we're here," came the speedy reply. The cubs yelped as they were forcefully shooed before the edge of a lower level of land. Their before them, among the elephant skeletons laying softly on the ground, their live counterparts were gathered tightly around in one area. Their tails flicked and ears flapped while they remained otherwise still in one area. The low hum and rumbles from their massive chests could be heard even from their distance away.

As if on cue, the largest of the group pulled out from the group and turned to face them. Her eyes were a neutral gaze upon then, though quickly surprise filled her face when she took in the sight of the cubs. Her trunk curled on out and flicked at them, a silent gesture to approach.

Before they could bound towards her, a snarl broke lose in the air, followed by the loud cries of pain and whimpering. All of a sudden a hyena lunged at the group, it's paws clumsily breaking out from under him as he barreled blindly at them. The cubs, feeling instinct overpower fear, rushed over the edge while the hyena made impact with the group, releasing a cacophony of snarls, yelps, and squirming limbs.

The group raced down the slope, many losing their balance beneath and were sent tumbling down while the sounds of loud cries and agonizing wails came up from the top. As they tried to get their bearings, they could only watch in frightened confusion at the sudden break in silence and the sounds of pain up above.

They all screamed again as a hyena came flying over the edge, mouth foaming with bits of fur and blood stuck between razor teeth. The eyes were unfocused, but full of fury and fire. Though she didn't appear to be coming towards them on her own power, her paws scrambled against the slope and he rode down it with some degree of control.

When she reached to the bottom, she let out a huge, scary, painful yelp as she lost control again and slammed against the hard ground. At that point the cubs had broken out of their former scared-stiffness and rushed across the open plain towards the elephant heard, releasing a scream as the hyena's legs kicked out from under her and moved her closer to them.

The distance between them and the elephants quickly grew shorter as they ran, but also as Ma Tembo, the elephant's matriarch, rushed over to them, moving around their path and closing in-between them and the scrambling, noisy pack. A huge, threatening rumble got released from her chest and her ears flapped powerfully. Her feet caused tremors to erupt from the earth, felt even by those at the top edge of the slope and catching their attention. The sheer display of intimidation by her was enough to get them to shrink back and slowly back away.

A shriek then broken into the tension as another hyena came out of nowhere and was flung out of the shadows nearby and directly down into the pit. Having more control and flexibility then the others, they somewhat stuck the landing, though buckled slightly as the force of the impact shook through their body. They suddenly snarled, head throwing up in anger at what had just occurred and a warning to those nearby of what they might do.

Ma Tembo charged at them, a heavy snort breaking through her long trunk and blasting hot breath at the unfortunate hyena. Her tusks were long and gleaming, even in the gray light. Quickly realizing the sheer magnitude of the opponent and having a moment of mental clarity and common sense, they turned around and fled, whimpering as their back leg made impact with the ground painfully, forcing them to limp away.

A trumpet call broke through her trunk as she addressed the larger group above her. Some regarded her with looks of confusion, others with anger and low growls, but all of them showed signs of defeat and surrender. Backing up slowly, they turned around over the edge and fled back into the shadows.

The cubs were stunned silent, but still panted heavily as they found sanctuary beside the herd. The calf that Simba and Nala had met at the watering hole graciously offered his legs as support for them to collapse against, short of breath and fully done with today. They had watched in awe as his mother had scared them away, but something prickled uneasily within them as they watched them disappear from sight. What had just happened? Did they suddenly choose to negate their leader's orders? Why had they attacked them?

Was it even an attack? The hyenas didn't seem to lunge at them, rather they looked to have been thrown.

As they regain a bit of the remaining energy they had, they took notice of the shadow approaching. Above them, in the slowly setting sun's light, the majestic and powerful, yet wizened form of the elephant's leader came forth. Her face was tired, betraying her age and the emotions of the day. Her eyes looked weary and bright, despite blazing with strength and maternal instincts a moment ago.

Her head dipped down and even her old joints bent as she knelt before the group, trying to make as much eye contact with them as possible and to avoid any distractions from the surrounding area.

In a soft, but slightly stern voice she said, "Care to explain why you're beyond your borders?"

* * *

**Sifa ziwe kwa vijana: Praise be to the youth.**

**Guess the hyenas aren't as separate from the laws and beliefs of the Circle of Life as one would think. They are strict and fearsome, yet they do have a rather strong system and rules to abide by. Still, what could've sprung the hyenas to go for the cubs even after Shenzi's orders for them to remain unharmed? Is it a mutiny? By accident? Or did the trailing group run into something that disrupted their mission?**

**Whatever the case, Ma Tembo is not alright with the drama interrupting the funeral and the sudden appearance of her ally's cubs suddenly appearing way outside their territory.**

**Hope ya'll are doing okay out there, what with the COVID-19 virus still going strong. I shouldn't have to tell you guys to keep practicing social distancing, washing your hands and staying at home unless absolutely necessary, but as it stands things will only get worse if we don't adhere to these guidelines. I know it's difficult to stay home all day, but limiting social contact limits the virus' spread. Hospitals around the world are swamped with cases and just by doing the bare minimum with these things we limit the virus' spread and give hospitals less to worry about. This is crucial and we must all do our part if we want to beat this epidemic. Stay safe guys.**

**Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. An Unknown Feeling

**Chapter 7: An Unknown Feeling**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nala was the first to speak up. "W-well, uh, you see, we were just...," she stammered. "We didn't mean to come here. We just fell in and got ourselves into a bit of trouble."

"Uh huh. Considering the hyenas were escorting you to me and actually behaving civil for once would suggest that it wasn't just 'a bit' as you say." Her tone held all the motherly sternness and a few of them shivered, knowing full well that this was warranted.

The matriarch exhaled, her eyes laying upon the young prince. "You should be grateful that your father has such a level of influence and power, else they would have torn you to shreds."

His ears flicked down and a bit of a glare formed. "I don't think they would have. Their leader seemed to know the problems it would make and was nice enough to have her pack escort us to you." He then spared a look over his shoulder. "I'm just not sure why they chose to attack us when they said they wouldn't."

"Bah!" Her trunk flicked out in annoyance. "A hyena's word is as good as the rotten flesh they dine upon. They have no moral code and only will follow the rules as long as they get something out of it." Another exhale and her voice grew softer. "They know this is our last day of mourning. They must be on their last threads of patience to act so disruptive."

Her softening eyes searched among the group, seeing their tired battered bodies, weary faces, and downcast expressions. "Thank the Great Kings for showing you mercy however. They clearly must be looking out for you for you to come out alive and with minor injuries."

A nod came up from Simba, before he turned up with pleading eyes. "Will you be telling me dad about us?"

The matriarch's face was neutral, the only sign of movement coming from the gentle flap of her ears. "I take it your father has already warned you about the borders and what lies beyond them?"

He winced. She continued, "Yet I find you here, clearly in violation of his warning."

Nadra leaped forward, hissing a bit as she put pressure on her sore legs. "It was my fault ma'am. I fell in and they tried to save me, but ended up falling in as well. T-they tried to lead us out without b-b-being caught, but the h-h-hyenas found us, and-"

She stuttered off into quiet fit of heavy breaths and sniffled as Ma Tembo lifted her trunk to silence her. Mheoto walked over to provide support while Nala softly placed her paw over hers.

Ma Tembo, ever a kind, caring leader and mother, immediately sensed the cub's distressed and her family's call to comfort. A strong gentleness came over her face and her trunk came forward to gently brush the cub's back. Back and forth it went, rubbing softly until Nadra's chest stopped heaving and she could look up, brushing her nose against her shoulder.

She then addressed Simba again. "To answer your question, young cub, I will have to inform your father. Regardless of whose at fault, you are trespassing on the hyena's land. To say they hold contempt for you lions in a understatement, yet despite this they appear to respect your father and the consequences enough to grant you a pardon."

Her warm breath came out her trunk and blew lightly into his face. "Your actions do have consequences however. I do not know why exactly they let you go, however it would be wise to alert your father about this." She paused, letting her trunk fall and playfully cover his face. "Perhaps I can soften the news to him."

"Maybe," he muttered, shaking off her trunk. He turned his face up to her. "Could you maybe not mention about what just happened back there, just-" he darted his eyes behind him.

She was silent for a moment. Her eyes revealed the conflict swirling in her mind. A low rumble preceded her loud sigh. "I... will not speak of it, though your earlier encounter with them needs to be told. Come along now."

For a lumbering giant, the matriarch walked at a pace that worked for the cubs as to not strain anymore of their aching muscles. As they moved, the rest of the herd either spared a quick glance at them or completely ignored them, too busy at the sight before them. Glimpses through their legs revealed a large pile of leaves and other plant matter, all what appeared to be covering over a huge mound of something. A bouquet of flowers was laid upon a sections of the pile. It took a moment of recollection before they remembered the hyenas mentioning that this was their last day of mourning.

They all froze suddenly, everyone simultaneously feeling a stab of guilt at the realization that they and the hyenas had just interrupted what was the elephant's funeral.

Ma Tembo, sensing the change in tone, stopped. It was dead silent in the graveyard until a rarely present breeze swept in from the mainland. Carrying seeds and leaves, they tumbled through the air and among the elephant herd, dancing around each family member before circling above their burial mound.

Her eyes were shut as her head rose. Up above in the darkening, almost twilight sky, the first star appeared and glistened. Her eyes opened and the reflection of the starlight glinted in her shiny eyes.  
"Nyota zitaongoza nija yako. May the stars guide your path."

"May the stars guide your path," the rest of the herd murmured in unison.

A shudder passed through the cubs and the swirling breeze then brushed over their shoulders, sending more shivers down their backs. In their heart and hearts, they felt something stirring. An understanding perhaps, an urge to join the ceremony before them.

"N-nyota zitaongoza... n-ne-nija yako," Simba stuttered out, surprising himself with his own memory. The elephants perked up and stared at the group of cubs. Following Simba's suit, they dipped their heads down in reverence and whispered, "May the stars guide your path."

The air swirled around the group a few seconds more before the breeze dissipated, letting the seeds and such flutter down into a circle around them.

A second longer the elephant herd lingered before they began to back away and turn, some whispering some final words as they did. Ma Tembo's trunk came over to usher the cubs back before they could get trampled underfoot, then forward to her. After they had moved away a few feet, a sparing one last glance at the funeral mound, Ma Tembo clicked and gestured with her trunk for her herd to follow out of the graveyard.

As Simba and the others went to keep up with her, he spared a glance over his shoulder. Not just at the pile, but around it. His eyes darted through the graying, blurring landscape of twilight and found, to no surprise, that the hyenas had not appeared. He bit his lip, thinking back to what Ma Tembo had said about them.

He bristled then as a trunk patted his shoulder. Turning, he saw one of the calves. Their face was stained with drying tear trails and he nodded his head towards the moving group. With a heavy breath, he nodded back and resumed walking back towards his homeland.

* * *

A few moment of walking back onto the fertile, verdant land of the Pridelands came as a relief and a shock to the group. Just a few paces ago the ground was so harsh, rough, and coarse beneath their paws, now replaced with fresh, soft soil and the gentle padding of grass. Immediately they were surrounded by lush plant life that it seemed almost unreal that they were ever in a place without it. They spared more glances over shoulder, trying to look into the disappearing Elephant Graveyard behind them, trying to see the barren ground compared to the paradise they lived in.

What they also noticed, though it took a few more minutes, was just how much more colorful the land seemed to be. It seemed as soon as they stepped out of the grey twilight of the land, the savanna sky broke free of it's muted prison, releasing a cascade of gorgeous dying sunset colors painting into the stunning, blue velvet hue of the night. Speckled with a collection of stunning glowing stars.

A new, overwhelming feeling of gratitude came over them. Gratitude over how wonderful a land they had been living in in comparison to what others had to endure in. Small traces of guilt began to settle in though, as they felt sorry for those who did not have the luxury of having their home here.

Quickly, however, their emotions were soon quickly overcome by relief as a shadow darted over them and a brightly-colored bird alighted before them, smiling at ease.

"Cubs. Oh thank the Great Kings you're alright. I was so worried after you ran off."

"Zazu," They breathed out, Mheoto and Nadra taking it one step further and lunging at him, nearly crushing his rib cage as they pulled him close.

"Simba!"

The elephant herd had stopped and now gave gentle nods of respect as the great lion king rushed over towards them.

"Dad!"

Without a second's hesitance, he surged toward his dad, immediately pouncing and wrapping around his foreleg, burying his face into the familiar feel and scent of his father's embrace. Mufasa immediately lowered himself down and pulled him in closer, holding him tightly to his shuddering, concerned form.

"Thank the Great Kings you're safe," he whispered breathlessly, comforting his son as tears sprang forth and then damped his fur. He spared a quick glance up and saw the longing faces of the other cubs watching them. "Come here," he softly mouthed and they rushed towards him, eager to feel the comforting embrace from the succor he was offering. Their bodies were littered with scratches and scarped, their muscles and joints ached, they were drained emotionally, physically, and mentally, and all they wished for now was to get home and go to sleep.

Unfortunately for them, it would take a little while longer. Fortunately, Ma Tembo was merciful and kind.

"I believe now is not the time for explanations," she rumbled, getting the attention of the king. "I will meet with you tomorrow in the morning to discuss what has happened today, but tonight I feel you should get the cubs home and to their families."

"Of course," he replied, standing up and gently bowing before her. "Thank you and your herds compassion and protection dear friend."

She dipped her head in return. "Same to you. I shall be there at the crack of dawn." She turned to head home. "Do try and be awake then." And with that, the group of silent giants headed off to their territory. The sky was almost completely dark, the thinnest traces of purple lingering where the sun had disappeared. The sky was illuminated with the gentle glow of stars and a soft breeze brushed over them.

"Dad?"

"We'll talk in the morning. Come, your mothers have been worried sick."

His words proved accurate, for as soon as they came within feet of their stone home, three lionesses practically flew off the steps to embrace and begin examining over their injuries and such. The twin practically began bawling between words as they grasped on to whatever part they could of her strong hold while Nala melted under her mother's tongue, wincing slightly as her tender wounds were touched.

"Mommy," Simba cried out, snuggling his face into her shoulder. She wrapped her paw around his back, letting him soak in her affection and sooth her worries. He felt his eyelids suddenly become heavy and he willingly let them close as he felt her maw clamp down on his nape and let her carry him up towards the den. The last thing he knew before he surrendered to exhaustion was the comforting feeling of her warmth and affection.

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the absence of the previous night's feeling. With a soft groan and a painful opening of his eyes, he realized it was morning and neither his mother and father were asleep beside him. He winced as his face swung towards the entrance and he hissed as the sunlight painfully stung his weary eyes. With even more groans, he forced his sore, aching limbs to work, nearly smacking his head back down on the stone floor.

Outside, the world was covered in fog. The weak sunlight that did manage to pass through the overhead cloud cover only revealed a world shrouded in mist. Simba took a moment to rub with sore eyes as they slowly adjusted to the brightness of the world before he caught a glimpse of something below. Slowly, he staggered over to the edge of the platform, right above the first stone step. He plopped down and peered over the edge, just as he saw the immense form of his escort from the night before turn and lumber back into the misty landscape.

He watched her walk away for a few more seconds before his ears perked up at a conversation below. Looking right at the last step, he saw his mom and dad in what appeared to be a heavy discussion.

It was then he remembered Ma Tembo's words from the night before and his ears drooped and his spirit sank at the deduction that they were obviously talking about him and his friend's waltz right into hyena territory, the exact place he had been warned about time and time again. He sighed, closing his eyes and waiting for them to come up and determine his punishment.

A couple second passed before he felt a warm sigh blow on his head. He then felt a maw clamp down on his nape again and lift him up. To his surprise, he saw looked around his mother to see his father walking away into the foggy landscape while he was being taken back into the den. His near adolescent form meant his back legs dragged a bit on the ground and indicated that he would soon be too big for her to continue this.

In the den, he saw that Nala and Mheoto were awakening to their mothers giving them baths, clearing away the remainder of dirt and muck. He soon became aware of his own state and his suspicions were confirmed as his mother took him over to their spot, placed him between her forelegs, and the bathing began.

He habitually squirmed as the soft, warm, wet tongue brushed over his fur, but the exhaustion brought over from yesterday quickly overwhelmed his physical protest. Instead, he let his head fall down onto his mother's arm and looked out at the other pride members. They too had begun to wake up and clean themselves in preparation for the day.

He caught a glimpse of Mheoto in Naanda's arms. The cub squealed a bit as his scratches were touched upon, but even he didn't seem to have the energy to object. His eyes met with Simba's briefly before he too melted onto his mother's arm.

"Simba." His ears perked up and eyes trailed until Nadra came out beside him. Her fur was still slightly dirty from yesterday and he winced at the sight of several scabs on her neat fur.

"Nad'?"

"Is your dad gonna-?"

She flinched as his mother interrupted her cleaning to address her. "Mufasa will be talking with him later on today." Her face grew gentle. "Ma Tembo and Zazu both gave their accounts of what happened, though we just want to make sure that those who are actually in trouble get their due."

At the heavy tone at, she shuddered and seemed to unravel in her spot. "You're majesty, I didn't mean to get us stuck in the graveyard. I didn't mean to fall, I-"

"Shh." Nadra's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She was panting heavily, threatening to let them fall. Sarabi gently moved her head over and pressed foreheads.

"It's not your fault Nadra. Believe me that none of you are in trouble." She tilted her head up to address the others, who had looked up from their mothers. "None of you are in trouble."

"Nad', it's your turn," Naanda called out, letting Mheoto go to shake his now clean fur. He gave his twin a reassuring look as she replaced his spot.

The tongue returned to clean Simba's muzzle and down his neck. "Mom." She murmured. He gave a small squeak at the rough pressure against his fur. "What's going to happen to

Scar?"

It was if time froze. He immediately felt the stares of everyone in the den locked onto him. In his position on his back, he looked up to see a neutral, if not stony look, but with furious, burning eyes staring at him, but not for him.

"Scar," she spoke slowly and carefully. "He will be questioned for his actions... and..."

"-And what, mom?"

She blinks and her eyes do focus on him. Silence reigned a moment longer, then she nudged him into an upright position. His head swiveled around, his face indicating that he was adamant about knowing what would happen.

She stalled another second. "He will probably be exiled from the Pridelands."

"Good." Naanda's voice came over the quiet, tense atmosphere and she gently nuzzled her daughter's head and murmured into it. "I'll sleep much better knowing that my cubs are safe from that creep."

"As will I sister, but what about Mufasa?" Sarafina spoke up, her eyes agreeing, but her face in line with the grave consequences. "For better, and mostly worse, he let Scar stay within our territory. Despite everything, he still loves him, and this issue will break his heart to see it through."

"He is the king, ladies. A king must make difficult decisions for the good of the pride, even if it's against the heart." The lionesses stared towards their queen. "For the safety of our pride, the safety of our future," he glanced down at her son, "he'll need to."

* * *

In spite of their proven innocence, the cubs were only permitted to stay within Pride Rock's limits. Even so, their tiredness and the general dreary atmosphere had them sluggish and silently, unanimously agreeing to stick to the den. The fog had lifted, though the cloud cover still reigned overhead, still making it took uncomfortably cool for them to do anything fun outside. Instead, they hung out in the den, sprawled out over the floor and playing with their tails, if nothing else.

"Hey Simba?" The prince slowly turned his head to look towards Nala. "Do you know where your uncle will go when he's gone?"

"No. Maybe the Outlands?" He then rolled onto his back. "I keep thinking back to yesterday and how scared the hyenas got when his name got mentioned."

"Well maybe he's the reason they get to live in that crummy place instead of here," Nadra chimed up. "I don't know about you, but I don't really believe that the hyenas are all bad like Ma Tembo said. I mean they're scary and mean, but they helped us out. That must mean they have some good in them."

"Well I don't think so. I think they only let us go because they were scared what Mufasa would do to us if he found out we were in trouble. I think you're dumb to think they could be nice." He squealed as she lunged at him, taking his ears into her mouth and her teeth pricked into the soft flesh.

"Hey let him go Nad'," Nala said, before she manually got up and pulled her away, making sure she spat out his ear before she moved. "I don't think this is the time for fights."

"Well what do you think Nala?" He rolled over and placed a paw over his chin. "What do you think of all this?"

She stalled a second. "I'm kinda with Mheoto on this one. Mom's told me plenty of times how viscous and deadly the hyenas can be." In her pause, Nadra's gasp could be heard as her brother blew a raspberry at her. "But I also kinda agree with Nadra. I think maybe because they live in such a bad place, they have to be mean and scary to survive." Mheoto scowled at Nadra's triumphant grin.

"I don't know, what do you think Simba? Simba?"

He was looking down, deep in thought. He sighed before replying, "I don't know, all I can think about is Scar." His paws rose up to rub his face. "He's always seemed so... so... I don't know. Scary. Dark? He reminds me of the snakes that mom tells me to look out for and that we saw once."

"Cobras?" Nala offered.

"Yeah, exactly." He straightened up. "Like you know how smooth and quiet they are, but you're always scared of them since you know they're angry and poisonous and that they can strike at any moment. Scar's like that in a way."

"Technically they're vemen-, venemem-, venenemous, gah!" Mheoto groaned and stuck out his tongue as the syllables jumbled over his lips. "You know," he said exasperatedly. He glared at the giggles his sister was trying to stifle in her puffed-out cheeks.

"Ven-o-mous," Nala enunciated, then swiveled back at him. "Look on the bright side, at least he won't be around anymore when you're dad takes care of him."

Stretching out his limbs, he stood up and breathed heavily. "Yeah, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Like almost if..." he looked up at them. "Like if exiling Scar is the wrong thing."

"What?! Oh c'mon!"

Simba found himself pinned back on his back, this time looking up towards the genuinely angry face of his friend.

"You can't be serious. He's been nothing but trouble here. He upset our moms, scared us into the Elephant Graveyard, may or may not have ruined the hyenas' lives, and you think exiling him is wrong?!

"That's not what I meant," he growled, an actual rumble coming out of his throat. Stunned, Nala got off him and stared in surprise as he got up. "That's not what I mean. I just.." his tone grew softer, "feel like exile isn't enough to keep Scar away."

"Well then what would you suggest?" Her tone was curious, yet careful. "Are you suggesting that he should be exiled and left with no way to return back or-?"

"I-"

"Simba!"

At the entrance of the cave, his mother appeared. "Your father is back and he wants to talk to you."

Unconsciously, his form grew rigid. He spared a glance at his companions, then trotted over to the entrance.

Outside, his father was speaking quickly with Sarafina and Naanda, but finished up as they nodded and then moved down the stone staircase. With them out of the way, Mufasa turned and his eyes fell upon his son, and a warm smile crossed his face. Immediately, Simba felt himself relax at that reassuring face and eagerly followed after him.

Around Pride Rock they went, circling around the great standing stone and working their way up towards the summit. The back was rockier and uneven then the face, requiring some usage of jumping and climbing muscles to ascend the height. Mufasa was quiet all the way, only briefly speaking up to guide or help his son from behind. Reaching the top, the almost adolescent was panting while his father barely seemed to be fazed by the climb.

As he looked out on the view of the Pridelands, his breath was taken away.

He had once mentioned to his father that the view from the platform below was his favorite place to see all of the Pridelands. Now, at a much higher place, he could see so much more. Far off to the distance, he could see mountain ranges he could not have seen before. To one side, he saw the earth lighten and smooth out into the desert. In another part, the ground splintered and crack, forming the canyons, gullies, and wastelands of the Outlands. Though the sky above was still cloudy, enough sunlight illuminated the land, lakes and rivers, showing just how diverse and rich the landscape was.

"Whoa," he breathed out, once he had recovered his breath. He felt his father sit down beside him, his face also fixated on the land.

"Quite the view up here, isn't it," came the warm rumble form above. Simba could only nod. "I remember when my father first took me up here. I wasn't too much older then what you are."

"It's really cool."

"Yes it is. And one day you'll be in charge of it." He paused, then looked down towards him. "Which means you'll need to learn how to take care of your home and your pride."

He didn't mean to flinch, he really hadn't. The tone used wasn't even that reprimanding, but at once Simba shrunk down and bowed his head in guilt. "I'm sorry dad, I really didn't mean to get me or the others in trouble."

"I know you didn't son. Zazu and Ma Tembo both gave their accounts of how you got into that situation and how you got out of it. By the looks of things, you did the right thing by taking responsibility to get yourself and the others out of there alright." He lowered his head and got his face next to his son's. "I'm very proud of you for being so calm and collected in the face of uncertainty. It's certainly something a future king must have in order to rule."

Simba looked up and cracked a small smile at his father's, but then it faded and he looked down towards his paws, flicking a pebble of the edge.

"I still can't stop thinking about the hyenas, dad. I know you and everyone have told me that they need to be avoided, that they're mean and dirty and cruel..."

"And that they have no redeeming qualities to their name?" Mufasa added. He then let out a deep breath and lowered himself down. "Son, let me tell you a story from my youth."

"A long time ago, back when I had just started to grow my mane, the hyenas were once part of the Pridelands. As scavengers, they worked alongside the vulture to clear the Pridelands of any sickness brought on by dead bodies. Like any other creature here, they had their role and were united under the Circle of Life.

"Then, seemingly overnight, they started to grow more aggressive towards the other Pridelanders. They began questioning their place in the Pridelands and grew more hostile and bitter, especially towards our pride. The herds grew more scared and tensions rose until it came to a head where they could no longer stay within the confines of the Pridelands. The pride and the other herds chased them out into the Elephant Graveyard, and they've stayed there ever since."

"But why did they turn so bad? What caused them to fight against the other Pridelanders? And what happened to the Elephant Graveyard? Why does it fell so... unnatural?"

The king once again exhaled deeply, then brought his paw up to brush against his temple. "I do not know son. I will tell you that you were not the first to worry about their living conditions. Unfortunately, good intentions don't always yield good results, and now the hyenas won't even try to reach back to us."

"Yet they still let me and the others go," Simba murmured.

"Yes, and thank the Great Kings they did." He then dipped his head closer. "The point is, son, that one day you will inherit this kingdom and the issues that may arise from it. Thankfully the herds and other leaders have our support, but that means they'll also need to have yours. As king, you will need to listen to the issues, consider all possible outcomes, and decide on the best, or least detrimental, option. It won't be easy, but I have in faith that you will succeed where others have failed."

Simba nodded solemnly. "I will try to make you proud dad. I swear."

"I know you will, and you've already have." The cub eagerly accepted his embrace. "Though in the meantime, you still can hang out with your friends at Pride Rock. At least for the next two days."

At this, his head rose and his face was filled with confused indignation. "What? But I thought you said I wasn't in trouble!"

Mufasa nodded. "You aren't for that, but Zazu told me how you and Nala were going to sneak off into the Outlands behind his back."

His widening eyes, flattening ears, and growl that suggested the majordomo ought to stay as far away as possible all confirmed his guilty self. His father chuckled and dropped a paw down on his head. "Tell you what, after two days are up, let's go out and have a day out together. Just you and me."

A bit of wriggling and the paw slid off to reveal hopeful eyes. "Really? Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome. Now let's-"

"Your highness!" The scrapping of claws against stone reached their ears along with the voice. One of the lionesses appeared over the side. "News from the herds on the Eastern border. The hyenas have returned!"

"Again?!"

"The hyenas?" Simba said is disbelief. Mufasa wasted no time leaping over them both and bounding the rest of the way down, only giving pause to regain balance and to thank the messenger. His son just watched him leave, feeling a bit uneasy with the news that had come. Something just didn't sit well with him.

"C'mon along, my prince. I will help you get down from here."

He nodded and followed her footsteps, yet the unnerved feeling still lingered.

* * *

**PSA: Don't be like Mufasa, kids. Don't touch your face and be sure to wash your hands frequently.**

**Hope ya'll are still doing okay out there. I know for us in the States we have until at least the 26th/30th before the quarantine is lifted, but that still doesn't mean we can all return to the status quo. Please, for the love of you and your loved ones and the love for humanity, please use caution, don't go out more then you absolutely need to, and do whatever you can to be clean and healthy.**

**So yeah, a bit longer chapter then usual, though we'll soon be getting into drama territory. I've had a bit of internet issues as of lately, including one where I saved, but the internet crashed and I had to redo the entire last part of this chapter. Words of wisdom kids, if you type out anything before saving, copying your work might save your progress if the internet crashes. Hope you guys are safe and I'll see you next time.**

**Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Unlikely Aid

**Chapter 8: Unlikely Aid**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As soon as his pads hit earth, he was sprinting across the savanna in a mad dash towards the border. The cloud cover overhead was still in place, casting a grey light over the savanna. The mist from earlier had mostly dissipated, but lingered in the least helpful place. The jagged rocks and formations stuck out of the fog like black talons poking out from ash.

Suddenly, as he made his approach, his hackles rose and he forced himself to halt. A sudden feeling of uneasiness came over him. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he suddenly felt an urge to not get any closer. His paw was right over the line where grass faded off into coarse dirt which lead onto the slopes and the fog.

He suddenly felt as if he was submerged in the most suffocating, trapping mudhole. His limbs felt so heavy and he felt no desire to enter into the gorge.

A thought then occurred. His head swung from side to side, eyes scanning the area. In all his experience with the hyenas, they usually had a scout nearby to watch out for them. Usually after their hunt or during their bought of mischief he could intercept them, chase them all the way back here, and roar to intimidate them.

His eyes then came across a mess of paw prints, made form the morning dew's soak into the earth. Walking closer, he examined the prints. To anyone, it was clear they were hyenas, that was obvious enough, but he took note of how strange the direction was. It appeared like they went one direction, but then quickly turned around and headed home. A loop that didn't even come near to the grassland.

As he breathed, his nostrils picked out a foreign scent and he froze. He sucked in a deeper breath and a bizarre concoction came up. The scent of wet earth, hyenas, and a third source.

His claws unconsciously poked out and scratched into the dirt. A shudder passed through his pelt and he felt a involuntary hiss brush past his lips.

The sound of rocks tumbling down caught his attention and he stilled as a dark grey, lanky body hopped over the edge, a smaller, darker body dangling from their maw. The little pup squealed as it was unceremoniously dumped down as the female panted heavily. He winced as her entire body heaved with each breath and at the massive scar that man down her leg.

Sensing another presence, the hyena quickly swiveled her head over and her body grew frigid. Before he could speak, she position her body over the pup's, hunkered down and called out in a breathless voice, "Mercy! Mercy! If not for me, for them!"

Before he could respond, more tumbling rocks and two more hyenas, both male, came over the edge, one limping with a bloody gash while the other supported them. They immediately spotted both him and the other two and scurried on over to the latter.

Sensing that this was not the time for conflict, he lowered him hindquarters so that he was sitting. "At ease. I came because I heard that there was a disturbance here, though by the lack of any scouts or-"

"Why did you send your pride to attack us?"

He froze at the interruption, staring at her face to find any sort of deceit. Cold, angry fury just burned right back at him.

"I did not-"

A blood-curdling scream broke out of the tension and out of the fog rushed a hyena. They flung out their legs, tearing at the earth, then scrabbling to find hold as a howl broke free as an unseen force yanked them back into the mist. A roar not unlike his species broke out, but almost unrecognizable in how savage and viciously it split the air.

His limbs became unlocked and he found himself surging over the border, all fear and hesitation evaporating. His claws extended as he leaped over and skid down the border. The fog was thicker downwards, as anticipated, though hardly had he made a few steps when he spotted the hyena who had so desperately tried to escape. Their eyes were open, their gaze glossy and emptily fixed on the slope. Their neck had been broken, a bloody bump where it had been twisted.

The long claw marks that marred it's back legs, plus the red paw prints disappearing, both indicated the unknown horror's whereabouts. The mist swirled around him, almost invitingly.

He declined with a burst of speed and common sense hitting him like a rhino body slam. He flat out turned a surged up the hill, sunlight reappearing and stinging his eyes. The gasps of the hyenas hit his ears, though were quickly blown back by the wind blowing through his ears as he went into a sprint.

"Where are you going, coward?" The scream of frustration and distress gave him a second's pause and he slowed just enough to turn and call over his shoulder, "To get backup! Follow me!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw them following after him. A part of him bristled at the notion of them being here, seeking aid and protection, after rejecting it for so long. Another part winced at how the pride and other animals would react to their presence.

Though he felt uncertainty rising, he nonetheless slowed down his stride and let them follow him.

* * *

As the king approached, all the lionesses perked up. The sense of fear radiated off of him like the sun, and their own feelings of concern and confusion intensified as they saw the figures trailing behind. Immediately a pair of them hopped down in front of him as he slumped down on the stone steps, standing sternly directed at the newcomers. Their confusion intensified as the two came close enough, stopped, then sunk down on their front legs, adverting eyes. The two's stances eased as they saw their injuries and the pup squirming in the male's maw.

"Sire!" Zazu alighted a foot above him and called down in concern.

"Don't worry about me. The reports about hyenas appear to be misinformed." He turned towards them. "They requested mercy, and I give it in hopes of finding the truth."

"We were invaded!" The female got up, hissing as pressure was placed on her wound. "Out of nowhere these lions came out and started attacking us. They snuck right into the midst of our territory and began picking us off."

"Could it be rogues," a lioness offered. "They usually try to come in by the border."

"It was a pride of lionesses! Viscous, merciless, killing machines. The way they slithered in undetected and instantly started taking us out clearly shows that it wasn't just a random incident. This was a pre-planned attack." She gave a shudder, averting her eyes and clawing the dirt to relieve her rising despair.

"And why should we believe you?"

Mufasa flinched at the callous tone and swiveled over to look at her. One of the more older members of the pride, one who had definitely been around long enough to see the havoc and grief the Pridelands 'wild card species had given them. He turned his head back to the hyena. In careful, slow movements, her head rose, eyes cold as ice. She stood up, slowly moved closer to her companions, and stood unwavering before them.

"You'd really think I'd bring my young to you lions? In this bloody state no less?" Her voice was cold as stone and grave like death. "Because sure, I could've just maimed myself just to appear convincing before you kitty cats, but answer me this." Her muzzle wrinkled up in a snarl and her voice came out like a hiss. "Why else would I risk coming here if there wasn't a safer option?"

"I believe you."

"Simba?"

Against the quick movements made out to block him, he leaped past them, making his way to his father and stood underneath him, mirroring the pup under her body. Unafraid, he addressed their surprised faces.

"I believe you," he repeated.

"Son?"

"I don't believe that they would lie, especially since they helped me and my friends out. Also." He popped out and stared right up at his father. "I feel that they're telling the truth."

"Feel son?" His eyes stared quizzically down at him.

"I just know it," he reaffirmed.

The king's brows were knotted up. He made brief glances at his son, the hyenas, his pride, then looking at the ground between them and the hyenas. His chest swelled, then fell with a loud exhale.

"I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." The tension in the hyenas lessened somewhat. "However my judgement has not yet been set. I decide to give you three, and to those who may have gotten out of this event, clemency for the time being. If you can further prove evidence for the issue and can help identify the suspects, then I give you my word as king that I may help you."

The female nodded. "That is all we asked for, your highness. Thank you."

"Do not thank me just yet. Time will reveal what lies underneath and clemency does not give the full benefits of citizenship here." His voice rumbled like an echoing thunderstorm. "I allow your presence here in exchange for information of what this threat may mean for the Pridelands and its inhabitants, not just the survival of your clan." He gave pause and his face grew stern. "However, if I find your words or intentions to be false, then that will be as far as my kindness extends. Is that understood?"

His words echoed the weight of intentions. Knowing his previous encounters with the pride, there was no doubt that he would make good on his words.

The female stood fully erect, making complete eye contact, her stance nor stare never wavering. "Crystal, your majesty."

There was a derisive snort from behind from the lionesses, though they made no effort to protest any further. As they were motioned to follow after the king, Simba found himself being nudged by another to stay. The look on his father indicating that this was a nonnegotiable matter. Begrudgingly, he trudged up the steps after his sitter, but not before sparing the temporary guests a friendly smile. The pup took notice of that and his tail wagged slightly, before he took notice of the bigger one standing much closer and looking less playfully towards them.

"Right." The voice caused him to shrink back again as the king approached. "I will show you where you can stay for the time being. Accommodations such as water and food will be provided, though it is advised to stay out of sight as to not disrupt the peace."

As the king lead them away, the prince walked up the stairs and towards where his friends were waiting. Nadra offered a warm look of thankfulness, Mheoto just kept a blank stare on the leaving party, and Nala offered the same look towards her friend. Her face grew suspicious as she spared a glance at the six fading into the grass, before following after her playmates.

* * *

In the Pridelands, the lush, fertile landscape holds some of the most diverse types of ecosystems of any section of the world. Mountains make up one of the borders, but if it weren't for the large, expansive river spreading into deltas, streams, ponds, lakes, watering holes, and other natural places, the Pridelands would look more like it's more sandy, harsh desert border or the area between the two, a series of canyons, gorges, and unforgivably placed cliffs that was dubbed the Outlands.

With it's widespread grasslands, generous forest areas, extensive water pathways, and the ideal placement, the Pridelands were truly an oasis surrounded by desolated land.

Choosing an area with less herd traffic around and isolated enough to prevent unfortunate encounters, Mufasa lead the trio to a small cluster of boulders and stones rising up from the earth, overlapping each other to form a small den area which extended further underground. A stream was placed close by, allowing the refugees to quench their thirst as generously as they preferred, and the nearby tall grasses and bushes surrounding the area made for ideal cover.

The trio quickly rushed over to the water and submerged their dusty maws, nearly inhaling the sweet, fresh and cold liquid up onto their tongues and into their parched throats. The pup almost pushed his entire face in his excitement, though his unintentional drowning attempt was thwarted by a paw slipping under his chin and keeping his nostrils positioned above the water.

"You are absolutely sure about this, sir," one of the lionesses asked, watching as Mufasa watched them. "It's not too late to find them a place further away from our territory that would be just as serviceable."

"Perhaps." He broke his gaze away to turn towards her. "Though perhaps that would not be as beneficial as here."

"But it's so close to the herds..."

"As intended. They'll be able to easily scavenge for the leftovers after the hunts, just as they had been doing before."

She pressed further. "And you're absolutely certain they'll behave in their time here?"

His mouth opened, but no words came out for a moment. That was enough to convey the uncertainty of his own decision and display the concern the two had.

"Thank you again, your majesty." Heads swiveled and the female hyena from before came into view. Though her stature and form gave away her fearsome, strong nature, her head was slightly lowered and her tail sagged into an obvious submissive gesture. "I cannot tell how relieving it is to know that we are safe for awhile."

The lionesses behind him spared looks of guilt at one another, feeling the urge to care and protect pick away at the hard shell of their reserved nature. Mufasa shared a small smile and nodded.

"You are most welcome. Now, back to the important issue at hand. Where did you say that you were first ambushed?"

She winced, her face scrunching up as she fought to recall the specific memory among all the terribly fresh agonizing ones. "They..." she shuddered, her voice nearly breaking with emotion. "...came... back. They came from t-the back. The opposite directly of the Pridelands. Away from the.. the steppes, coming from the blasted, dry barren canyons...the badlands?"

"The Outlands?"

"Mm, that's it."

"Sire." Her head swiveled with a look of grave seriousness. "Isn't there a pride living within the heart of the gorge?"

"Queen Bianca. I have not heard from her for quite some time, not since the incident..." he mused out loud. "I don't see any reason why she would want to invade any neighboring packs unless they were intruding on her territory."

"I think it might be time to pay her and her pride visit."

"Out of the question. She made it explicitly clear that any Pridelanders are unwelcome in her home. I recommend heading towards the scene of the incident before drawing any conclusions and whether or not their closeness had anything to do with the ambush."

"I volunteer myself as a guide and navigator sir," the male hyena piped up. His partner glared and shook his head.

"Out of the question, I'm not letting you get yourself torn to shreds like the rest of them," she protested before anyone could speak.

His face remained neutral. "And what? You think you can go anywhere what with your injury?" His paw gestured towards her newly scabbed over leg. "I know the Graveyard as well as you do, plus if they're so willing to help us, why not make sure they don't kill themselves while doing it."

"He's got a good point there," one of the lionesses muttered. Her ears flattened and she spared a glare over her shoulder, before her concerned eyes came back to face his.

"I can't risk losing you. Who knows just how many survivors there are, and-"

She swallowed, gazing deeply into the concerned, but deeply set determination in his eyes. She knew she could not convince him and dipped her head in defeat. "Promise you'll come back. Please, promise me."

Gently, he nodded and touched his forehead to hers. She hardly felt her fear ease and instead froze, letting the moment against her mate sink in while the world faded around them. Let her believe that they were alone, that there was nothing out on the horizon that threatened to tear them apart. Let them believe that everything would turn out alright and he would return.

"Let's plan to do this tomorrow. Tonight, I'll let you rest and prepare."

"Understood. See you then."

With that the small group turned, picked up the small pup, and disappeared into the den. Now alone, Mufasa's group turned to head back, but not without continued discussion.

"Sire, do you think that Bianca's pride could be behind this attack?" Her partner spared her a queasy look.

"They are known for their more war-like methods, but even I don't think they would just go out and massacre packs like that... not unless they were provoked or..."

"That's enough speculation for the meantime. We should focus more on how to approach the Graveyard tomorrow and what to do if things go South again. Given how on edge the pride has been lately due to recent events, I don't want you further stressing them out. Is that understood?"

His stern tone gave the two pause and they quickly responded. "Yes sir." The one who had started the conversation, however, gave pause and second afterwards, then boldly added, "Sir, I must ask, were you able too..."

She immediately stopped, nearly smacking into his frozen form. Her partner immediately glared at her, but spared a concerned look at the king. Though his face was turned, the way his muscles tensed and his head hung low revealed more to them then what words could.

"...Let's head on home."

There were no more words spoken afterwards.

* * *

**My apologies for not updating sooner. I've been rather busy with my new job over the summer, the encroachment of school, and most of my creative energy has focused on my deviantart TLK2 AU. I recommend checking it out if you're interested, I'm under the username Vtoony. As for this story, I'll try to be more focused on it. I do have the story planned out, I just need to motivate myself to put it into visible words.**

**Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
